The Twilight Saga: Thunder
by D. Shadydowns
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que los Volturi intentaron a atacar a la familia Cullen, y aunque aún no hay señales de los Volturi, saben que volverán, pero conocerán a una nueva aliada totalmente insesperada, alguien que ni siquiera sabían que existía, pero ella los conoce más de lo que creen y juntos lograrán acabar con los Volturi para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

The Twilight Saga: Thunder

¡Holaa! Ya es mi primer fanfic, como podrán ver es de Crepúsculo, es una secuela inventada por mí y no se esperen las películas, esto tendrá un giro diferente quizá un poco de las pelis pero poco todo lo demás lo cambiaré. Ya saben, la saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, los personajes no reconocidos los inventé yo y seguramente a la escritora no le gustará lo que haré con su novela o tal vez si. Por último, este capítulo es corto pero los demás los haré largos tranquis éste es como una introducción.

Capítulo 1: Un visitante inesperado.

Narra Bella Cullen:

Han pasado 5 años desde que casi nos enfrentamos a Aro y a los Volturi, hasta ahora no han dado señales de contraatacar como advirtieron Vladimir y Estefan.

Aceptar a Jacob como "imprimado" de mi hija Reneesmé no ha sido nada fácil, de hecho no dejamos que se acerquen sin que nadie observe….., Reneesmé, mi hija ahora con cinco años pero con expectativa de 16 años, se parece un poco a mí pero tiene las costumbres de moda de Alice, y es más interactiva, es la razón de sonreír de esta familia.

Estábamos en la sala del piano, todos juntos como la vez en que Alice tuvo la visión del ataque Volturi, pero ahora sabíamos que nada de eso pasaría, al menos no sin visión alguna.

-No puedo- dijo Reneesmé al ver que no podía tocar a la perfección el piano como su padre.

-Solo es cuestión de práctica- la animó Edward, al menos intentó.

-Papá, llevo cinco años tratando y no puedo.

-Yo tardé más tiempo Reneesmé, tranquila pronto podrás.

-¿Alguna visión Alice?- Le pregunté, no quería otra sorpresa como aquel día.

-Nada-dijo ella felizmente-Esos tipos no aparecerán en mucho tiempo estoy segura.

De repente oí a un puma en el bosque, todos oímos y corrimos hacia ayá, Jacob llevó a Reneesmé en su lomo, por dios…. había demasiados pumas, sentí como mi garganta me pedía sangre, aunque al final Reneesmé no quiso probar su primer puma así que se quedó en una parte cerca con Jacob aún lobo, mientras todos cazábamos y reíamos, al terminar cuando íbamos de regreso Jacob gruñó.

-¿Qué pasa Jake?-le pregunté.

Él solo gruñó y luego ladró y vimos a alguien por arriba en los árboles moverse rápido… un vampiro, trepamos a los pinos pero era muy rápido, más rápido que nosotros, luego se nos perdió por unos segundos.

-¡A tu izquierda!-gritó Rosalie.

Jacob trató de saltar y atraparlo pero fue en vano, iba directo a la casa, llegamos y luego volvió a desaparecer. Nos formamos en círculo y Jake llegó con mi hija en su lomo y se bajó, él seguía ahí, lo sentíamos y activé mi escudo, pero luego apareció a unos metros delante de nosotros y rompió, literal, mi escudo y me dolió la cabeza, ¿cómo? No lo sé, lo quitó con una… ¿varita?... era una figura encapuchada con una capa medieval negra pero la ropa que traía era de la época actual y al parecer miraba para abajo.

-Ésa no es manera de recibir a una vieja amiga.-Se quitó la capucha y era una mujer de unos… 17 años, con el pelo negro castaño y ojos marrones y piel blanca. Definitivamente no era Vampira no Volturi, era… una bruja.


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Quién eres bruja?

The Twilight Saga: Thunder

Y otro capítulo así es, me esforcé en hacerlo más largo pero iré avanzando.

Capítulo 2: ¿Quién eres "bruja"?

Narra Bella:

Sin retirarnos de nuestras posiciones volví a activar mi escudo pero lo volvió a romper y el dolor volvió a mi cabeza.

-Si ves que puedo romper tu escudo mi querida Bella... ¿por qué lo sigues haciendo?- preguntó aquella chica.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- le pregunté, ... más bien le grité.

-Simplemente lo sé.- dijo ella con orgullo y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer se quería pasar por lista, en eso nos dió lentamente la espalda y Edward, siendo el más rápido de la familia corrió hacia ella pero ella se giró a tiempo y le hizo algo con su varita que Edward se quedó ... en pausa.

-Si siguen tratando de atacarme no podremos tener ninguna conversación civilizada.- Advirtió ella.

Yo iba a lanzármele pero sentí la mano de Carlisle en mi brazo deteniéndome y luego se puso en línea recta deshaciendo el círculo, le siguió Esme y luego los demás pero yo no me fiaba mucho de ella, para ser honesta... nada, así que la seguí mirando de manera retadora y Jacob aunque se transformó en humano otra vez la miró igual que yo y mi hija se puso a un lado de Jacob, al ver que había cedido la mayoría le quitó el hechizo a Edward, que al parecer éste escuchó la conversación y dió dos pasos atrás mientras recuperaba su movilidad, creo que quedó como torcido o algo parecido, haciéndome enojar aún más.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?-le grité.

-Al parecer no escuchaste lo que dije, pero no volveré a insistir, al fin y al cabo... tienen razones para desconfiar de cualquier humano, lobo y vampiro que se les cruce, pero no deben desconfiar de nosotros.- dijo ella.

-¿de nosotros?.-preguntó Alice.

Ella no respondió, después de unos segundos...

-Mi nombre... -Escuché atenta- lo diré cuando entremos, muero por ver ésa linda casa, aunque, no puedo morir.-lo dijo en tono sarcástico, pero no, definitivamente no dejaría que entrara en nuestra casa.

-Seguro- dijo Carlisle permitiéndole el paso a la bruja, yo lo miré sorprendida -aquí afuera nada es seguro.

-Gracias.- dijo la bruja.

Entró Carlisle y le siguió esa bruja, luego los demás y estábamos parados todos en la sala principal, donde le dije a Charlie que estaba bien y donde, espero, haya comprendido que yo no envejecería y que tenía una hija; solo Reneesmé estaba sentada en un sillón cercano a mí, luego habló la bruja.

-Tienen una linda casa, aunque demasiado ... fría para mi gusto,- dijo ella y al ver que esperábamos respuesta respondió- mi nombre es Ellaine Storm, pero ... solo llámenme Ellaine o como quieran.

-Claro "bruja".- Le reté y Emmett rió.

-Exacto "abuelita"- me devolvió el reto, ¿cómo rayos sabía que no me gustaba que me dijeran algo relacionado con la vejez?, el comentario hizo que todos nos quedaramos más serios que antes.- Como Bella acaba de decir... bueno cometió un error... soy una hechicera, una maga, ... y no Edward no soy vampira como lo piensas, solo que no puedo morir ¿okay?.

Miré a Edward quien estaba sorprendido, al parecer ... ¿Ellaine? leyó sus pensamientos, ¿pero qué rayos?

-¿Cómo...?-Edward quería preguntar, pero ella interrumpió.

-Larga historia, de hecho todo es larga historia,vine aquí para advertirles de los Volturi.- por fin atrajo mi total atención esta bruja- Hace unos días, Aro raptó a uno de mis amigos magos y lo forzó a borrar la clarividencia de Alice sin que se diera cuenta, por eso no has tenido visiones como antes Alice.

-Es ... cierto...-dijo Alice sorprendida al igual que todos, pero luego Ellaine volteó hacia otro lado como si alguien le hablara y después de segundos volvió a vernos.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, esta pequeña cacería quitó mucho tiempo, así que solo les diré esto: tengan mucho cuidado y mantengan a sus seres queridos con ustedes o vigilados, pero muy bien vigilados, Aro planea venganza por lo de la última vez y ésta vez no se echará para atrás aún con visiones que declaren su muerte, no cometerá el mismo error otra vez, volveré dentro de unos días.

Se dirigió a la salida y abrió la puerta y salimos tras ella.

-wooh una maga y cómo piensas irte tan rápido sin explicar... ¿en una ...?- empezó Jacob, al parecer iba a detenerla pero se calló ante lo que apareció ante el brazo de Ellaine.- ¿escoba?

-Esto explica mi rapidez lobo, no me olviden en unos días.-dijo montándose en su escoba y se fué muy rápido hacia el Este.

-¿Pero qué..?-pregunté.

-¿Alice es cierto que no has tenido visiones?- le preguntó Edward.

-Si, desde hace como 3 días, no pensé que fuera importante, ya que confío en mis poderes.-Dijo Alice.

-Sea lo que sea no me fío de esa bruja.-dije yo.

-Vino a advertirnos, talvez esté de nuestro lado.-dijo Carlisle.

-O tal vez... quiso que pensáramos que está de nuestro lado.-Pensé yo en voz alta.


	3. Chapter 3 Vivir con desconfianza

y otra vez aquí! tendremos un poco más de Reneesmé y Jacob así que prepárense! ADVERTENCIA: Nessie no sabe lo que significa "imprimar" aún, ella ve a Jacob como un amigo ... aún XD

Capítulo 3: Vivir con desconfianza

Narra Reneesmé:

Pasó un día desde que aquella chica llegó a nuestra casa tratando de advertirnos de los Volturi; aún recuerdo la casi batalla que tuvimos en el invierno hace 5 años, ¡dios! tan solo pensar que tengo 5 años me es ... extraño, me siento de 16 así que cuando preguntan (si es que preguntan) digo que tengo 16 años, me han preguntado porque me han llevado al pueblo a lo que sea pero no voy a la escuela, me han enseñado en casa todo lo que dicen que debo saber, mi mamá dice que cuando me quede estancada en una edad podré ir a la escuela por toda la eternidad las veces que quiera.

Estaba en una librería cuando compré un libro sobre magos, si ésa chica me dejó intrigada con lo de los magos porque ... ¿cómo es posible que no nos hayamos percatado que también existen magos?, lo pagué y el señor que me cobró preguntó:

-¿eres familiar de los Cullen?

-si.- respondí, no era mentira, le respondí claramente su pregunta porque no debía decir que soy la hija vampira/humana de Bellla Cullen y Edward Cullen.

-Te pareces a ... ¿cómo se llamaba?, la hija del Jefe de la policía... Ella... Sella..

-Bella Swan.- Lo corregí.

-Si exacto a ella-

-si me lo dicen muy seguido, ¡gracias y buenas noches!- me despedí antes de que me preguntara otra cosa cuya contestación no sería buena.

Salí casi corriendo de la librería y me di cuenta de que por una vez...¡me dejaron sola! wiii, es que siempre estoy con alguien y a veces me desespera pero no digo nada. Bajé las escaleras y pude ver a un Jacob esperando viendo boca abajo pero me escabullí entre unos arbustos, quería más segundos a solas, luego fui hacia la calle pero alguien habló detrás de mí.

-¿En serio creíste que te me ibas a escapar?- preguntó Jacob.

-Solo... quería unos momentos a solas... vivo con 8 ... "seres" y a diario tengo a alguien como guardaespaldas.

-Es la desconfianza.- dijo mientras ibamos a casa.

-¿Quién te mandó?¿mi mamá?- le pregunté.

-No yo... solo vine a ver si estabas bien.

-Entonces no los critiquen con "la desconfianza" si tú también eres un desconfiado.

-Nessie no desconfiamos de ti, desconfiamos de...- no terminó.

-Aquella chica de ayer.- adiviné.

-Si, esa chica no da nada de confianza, solo piénsalo Ness, viene de la nada casi atacándonos y al final resulta que quiere protegernos y aconsejarnos y luego se va sin decir nada, eso es muy extraño.

-Sin contar la falta de visiones de tía Alice...-susurré pero Jacob me escuchó claramente.

-Tú misma lo acabas de decir.

En el bosque Jacob se convirtió en lobo y me monté en él y nos dirigimos a la casa, cuando llegamos y Jacob volvió a su forma humana entramos y nos dimos cuenta de que había alguien más en la casa..., era Ellaine.

-Tú...-dijo Jacob- tienes muchas cosas que explicar.

-Les explicaré cuando te calmes lobo.-lo calló Ellaine.

Todos escuchamos atentos a la chica mientras explicaba su ida de ayer.

-Verán, ayer me tuve que ir apenas llegué porque, uno de mis contactos habló conmigo y me dijo que lo viera en persona para hablar con él sobre Lucas, mi amigo del que les hablé ayer.

-¿el secuestrado?- pregunté.

-Veo que me pones atención, me agradas.- me dijo sonriendo.

-Pero tú a ella no.-dijo mi mamá.

-Tu no hablas por ella Bella.- calló a mi mamá.

-Soy su madre, la conozco perfectamente como para saber quiénes son sus amigos.-le conestó mi madre.

-Pero si la tienes contigo todo el día, y ni si quiera va a la escuela, su único amigo aquí es Jacob.-Mi mama no contestó a eso- como les decía- continuó- Axel, otro amigo mío, fué quien me habló y me dijo que los Volturi aún están en Italia y que Lucas no es el único secuestrado, también Carmen.

Narra Bella:

Lo que dijo en ese momento nos sorprendió a todos, Carmen, la misma que vive con Eleazar, Tanya y Kate, no podía ser cierto.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que nos dices la verdad?- preguntó Edward.

-Si no me creen, ya verán, ahí vienen tus primas.-le dijo Ellaine.

Oímos como Eleazar, Tanya y Kate venían corriendo y rápido entraron a la casa pues Carlisle les abrió la puerta.

-Bella, Edward, necesitamos de su ayuda- dijo Eleazar pero luego los tres voltearon a ver a Ellaine la "bruja".

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Tanya.

-Ellaine Storm a sus servicios.-dijo la bruja.

-Nada de que preocuparse.-dijo Carlisle, ¿que acaso él confiaba en ella? o... ¿ya la conocía?- ¿qué pasa?

-Los Volturi secuestraron a Carmen.-Dijo Kate- la tienen junto con otro chico, no parecía vampiro.

-Lucas... -dijo Alice.

-Al parecer te quitaron la clarividencia Alice.- dijo Kate.

Todos volteamos a ver a Ellaine.

-Sobre aviso no hay engaño, yo les advertí-dijo ella.

-Cuando y cómo paso- pregunté yo.

-Ayer en la noche.-dijo Eleazar-Alec nos usó con su poder y solo se llevaron a Carmen, fuimos a buscarlos y traían a ese chico con ellos y Carmen pero volvieron a nublarnos la vista y se nos perdieron, no los escuchamos y oímos huir... fue como... magia.

-El chico se llama Lucas, ¿estaba bien? osea ¿no estaba herido o moribundo?- me extrañó que la bruja hiciera esa pregunta con la expresión con la que lo hizo, ¿acaso era como su pareja o algo así?.

-Se veía un poco raro, como si estuviera dormido pero despierto, sin conciencia de lo que está haciendo.-dijo Eleazar y la expresión de preocupación de Ellaine solo atraía mi curiosidad hacia sus pensamientos, si tan solo tuviera el don de Edward.

-Hay que rescatarla, y al chico también.-dijo Edward.

-Lucas, se llama Lucas- corrigió Ellaine- entonces, díganme un plan.

-Yo no colaboraré contigo bruja.-le dije y nos miramos.


	4. Chapter 4 Hechizo torturador

y otroo! oigan comenten no sean gachos jaja, y miren cada vez los hago más largos yeihh!, ya saben la saga Twilight no me pertenece sino hubiera tenido otro final.

Capítulo 4: Hechizo torturador

-No colaboraré contigo bruja.-le dije y nos miramos.

-Escucha, se que tienen muchas razones para desconfiar de mí pero yo también tengo un ser querido con esos asquerosos italianos de la realeza, debemos trabajar juntos si queremos vencerlos.- dijo ella.

-¿Ellaine Storm?- dijo Eleazar ¡¿que?! ¡¿él la conocía?!

-Por fin alguien que me conoce.-suspiró.

-¿la conoces?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Algo así...la he visto más no la conozco-respondió solo eso.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué atacaron hasta ahora?- preguntó Edward.

-Porque...- no terminó un sonido en el suelo la interrumpió.

Alice cayó en los brazos de Jasper desmayada, bueno de hecho estaba como exorcisandose, estaba moviendose raro y se quejaba y abría los ojos como platos mientras trataba de respirar, aun cuando los vampiros no respiran pero es lo que parecía que estaba haciendo.

Fui y me arrodillé a su lado (estaban los dos en el suelo), y luego Ellaine se arrodilló a su otro lado sacando su "varita".

-¿qué piensas hacer?- le pregunté deteniendo su mano.

-¿quieres que algo malo le pase? ser vampiro no te protege del todo Bella.-me dijo y no tuve más que soltarla, luego ella empezó a pronunciar cosas extrañas mientras pasaba su varita por la cabeza de Alice y luego pasarla por su abdomen y regresar a la cabeza.- la están volviendo mortal.

-¿cómo es eso posible?- preguntó acelerado Emmett.

-Es posible, pero te mata en el intento... **_mortali immortails ... fit alica_** ...- repitió lo mismo otra vez, era una lengua extraña y luego dijo- Lucas... _**non absurde ... novi quid**_...- y luego repitió lo primero hasta que Alice se desplomó para luego abrir los ojos nuevamente después de unos segundos.

-¡Alice!- la abracé, parecía ... cansada, como cuando estas enferma de gripe o algo así y se veía débil.

-Con permiso- Ellaine me quitó para luego volver a apuntar su varita hacia Alice.- **_sanat et immortale non._**

Luego Alice cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, ahora sí parecía ella como siempre ha sido.

-¡¿pero qué demonios fue eso?!- gritó Jacob, me quitó el pensamiento.

-La estaban volviendo humana, el hechizo te hace débil obviamente porque se supone que el humano no vive más de 100 años claro y aparte el hechizo es torturador, pudo haber muerto, al parecer Lucas fue obligado a matarla.- aclaró Ellaine pero eso solo me hacia desconfiar más de ella, por que cree que salvando a Alice le creeríamos, como es que sabe que la estaban matando, esto es confuso y lo peor es que tenemos que ir por Carmen.

-Gracias- le dijo Alice, la miré, no puede ser, se estaba ganando la confianza de todos, pero no, la mía no.

-Aún no me agradezcas.-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Nos paramos y luego hablamos sobre el rescate de Carmen y el tal Lucas.

-No podemos ir así como así con los Volturi, aún con una hechicera, un lobo y unos vampiros nos ganarán, recuerden que tienen a otro mago, al parecer uno poderoso.- explicó Carlisle.

-Voy por mis cosas.- dijo Ellaine.

-¿a dónde vas?- le pregunté.

-no tardo, voy por un localizador.-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y se fué en su escoba.

-¿pero que le pasa?- dije.

-Bella no es lo que piensas...- me dijo Eleazar.

-¿cómo es que sabes quién es?- le preguntó Edward.

-Cuando servía en la guardia Volturi, Aro nos mandaba por un grupo de magos cuya líder era una Ellaine Storm, al parecer a Aro le importaba más ella pero si atrapábamos a algun otro no era desperdicio, tiene un pasado con ella, ambos son rivales desde hace tiempo según tengo entendido, una vez estuve a punto de atraparla, pero algo me dijo que la dejara ir y lo hice solo se fue y jamás la volví a ver, luego me salí de la guardia y cuando pasó lo del enfrentamiento no la mencioné porque pensé que la habían matado ya, pues ya no se sabía de tal búsqueda.

-¿sabes acaso su historia? ¿cuál es su rivalidad contra de Aro?- preguntó Esme.

-No, Aro es bueno guardando secretos. -respondió.

-pero como pudo haber vivido tanto tiempo sin ser vampira...-me pregunté.

-Es hechicera Bella, hay tantas cosas que pueden hacer sin embargo no son fáciles de hacer.

Después Ellaine regresó con una maleta muy rara, era como un armario pero horizontal y con pinturas medievales que no alcancé a distinguir puesto que la abrió para sacar una ... cazuela rara como en las películas de magos.

Luego sacó su varita e hizo que aparecieran cortinas en las ventanas tapándonos de la vista del bosque para luego apagar las luces y encender la cazuela que empezó a sacar como hielo seco pero era otra cosa, no se qué, luego pronunció: **_ostenderet inimics ...et amic... nescientes...-_** , luego en el líquido se veían imágenes, como una película, pero eran ... Aro y al parecer estaba otro chico maltratado, amarrado de las manos hacia atrás, ... debe ser Lucas, pensé, también estaba Jane y Caius y Alec, luego Aro habló:

 _-Al parecer no eres tan poderoso como dicen no Lucasag Wood, si no quieres morir en vano, mata a Alice Cullen, ¿acaso es tan difícil?- le preguntó a Lucas._

 _-La magia ...es un poder... que.. tu nunca comprenderás... y no le temo a la muerte, mátame, no moriría en vano, Ellaine te encontrará y ella acabará contigo.- dijo Lucas, al parecer era capaz de sacrificarse por Ellaine._

 _-Fiel le eres a ella, jajaja mi querido, querido Lucas, te das cuenta que pones tu fe en la mujer equivocada, ella te defraudará. - le dijo Aro con frialdad._

 _-Ella me hará sentir orgulloso, ella es la única que puede vencerte, ella y su..._

 _-Jane...-dijo Aro, al momento Jane hizo su magia torturando a Lucas y haciéndolo gritar y torcerse, luego Aro hizo una señal para que Jane parara y lo hizo- ¿que se siente... estar abandonado por la persona a quien le has mostrado tu lealtad desde hace tiempo, a quién le diste años de tu vida solo para sus propios fines?- le preguntó Aro pero Lucas no respondió- Creo que debemos de movernos ya._

 _Hizo una seña para que se llevaran a Lucas de la habitación donde estaban los tres tronos._

 _-¿Es tiempo de ir a Forks mi señor?- le preguntó Jane._

 _-No mi niña, aún no, tanto Storm como yo tenemos muy pocos recursos para pelear, hay que recolectar ciertas cosas y hacerla más débil, dejemos a los Cullen, que ellos decidan creerle o no, conociendo a Ellaine no será tan... explícita con lo que fue y es ella, en cuanto a Carmen dejemosla donde está, debemos continuar nuestra búsqueda,...¡Felix! ... ya sabes que hacer.- finalizó y un grupo de Volturi corrieron a la salida de la habitación._

Me alejé de la cazuela y vi a Ellaine sentada en un sillón viendo a la nada, alzó su varita y regresó la luz a la casa y las cortinas desaparecieron como llegaron.

-Debemos hacer algo.- dijo Eleazar.

-¿que significa eso de la búsqueda?-preguntó Emmett.

-Van a buscar a otros como Lucas, a otros como yo.- aclaró Ellaine mientras se paraba.

-¿Exactamente que quieren lograr con todo esto?- dijo Rosalie.

-Vampiros contra vampiro no puede haber ganadores, aún con lobos, deben hayar algo que pueda quitar los poderes extras, algo que los debilite, crear más clanes en su favor...-dijo Kate.

-ésta vez los testigos no nos salvará, ésta vez vienen a atacarnos con todo, quiere poner mala imagen de rebeldía.

-¿por qué a nosotros?- preguntó mi hija.

-Ellaine...-dijo Eleazar, al parecer Ellaine sabía algo.


	5. Chapter 5 sentimientos encontrados

Otra vez aquí! :D perdón por no haber actualizado estuve muuuy ocupada porque ya me voy a graduar, pero ya estoy libre wiii!

Capítulo 5:

-Ellaine...- dijo Eleazar.

-Verán, ustedes son una familia con muchos integrantes con dones, tienen alianzas con lobos, son capaces de reunir a bastantes clanes con evidencia verídica y ... tienen a una vampira-humana con un don, no se puede pedir mejor familia.- dijo Ellaine- hace años enfrentaron a los Volturi y ustedes ganaron, hicieron que ellos quedaran en ridículo, definitivamente esto no se iba a quedar así.

-Y por eso van tras los magos, van tras ustedes.- dijo Edward- con hechiceros todo se puede lograr, incluso borrar evidencias, pruebas en su contra, quitar poderes...

-Y quitar vidas...- dijo Ellaine tristemente.

-Entonces ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó mi hija.

-Volver a reunir los testigos, solo que ahora no serán testigos, serán aliados y pelearán con nosotros,... lo que más temía.- dijo Carlisle y lo último lo dijo en susurro pero todos lo oímos perfectamente.

-Bella...,- me dijo- tú y yo no concordamos en muchas cosas, pero te pido que por tus seres queridos y por los míos... colabores conmigo y creas en lo que te digo.- me pidió, volteé a ver a Carlisle y el me asintió con la cabeza.

-No creo en ti pero, ... creo en Carlisle y en mi familia, pero te advierto que si haces algo en nuestra contra y esto resulta ser una trampa..., yo misma te mataré.-le sentencié.

-El que nada debe ... nada teme.-me dijo haciéndose la sabia, cosa que yo ignoré. Definitivamente no confío en ella y lo sabe, pero no me queda alternativa, aún así la mantendré vigilada.

Narra Nessie:

Después de la tregua entre mamá y Ellaine, la hechicera fue a buscar una cosa en un bolso que traía, (uno de los tantos que sacó de quién sabe dónde), era como un líquido y lo puso en una jeringa.

-¿Espera qué estas haciendo?- pregunté algo alterada.

-Es para saber dónde están- dijo muy calmada como si fuera normal sacar una jeringa.- ¿Quién primero?- preguntó pero nadie respondió, así que debido a la falta de respuesta agarró el brazo de Elezar y se lo inyectó, por un segundo, fué muy poquito lo que le puso y de ahí le siguió Kate, luego Tanya, luego papá y de ahí todos excepto Jacob y yo.

-Listo, así sabré dónde estamos todos.- dijo y luego se lo inyectó, lo que quedaba.

Luego de las inyecciones muy raras, me dejaron un rara como si algo más se hubiera prendido en mi brazo izquierdo, fueron a buscar a los testigos quedándonos en la casa Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Ellaine y yo.

Estaba en el balcón cuando siento que alguien se pone al lado mío.

-Te agradecería que te fueras Jacob...- dije.

-¿Tan mal huelo?- preguntó Ellaine, abrí mis ojos como platos al ver el comentario que había dicho.

-Oh lo siento... es que Jacob siempre me cuida, siempre tengo a alguien cuidándome.- dije lo último en queja.

-Mira Renéesme, si yo tuviera tu vida no me quejaría, ... espero que jamás tengas un día en que digas, "¿por qué nunca valore a mi familia cuando la tuve al lado?" y te arrepientas el resto de tu vida..., lo que yo daría por tener a alguien de mi familia cuidándome.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunté.

-Planeando saltar del balcón con tu escoba?- preguntó Jacob interrumpiendo la respuesta de Ellaine.

-Planeaba darte un hechizo con el que te cierre el hocico lobo-dijo Ellaine con rudeza.

-Por lo menos me dices lo que soy, no como Roalie que me dice perro.- dijo Jacob.

-No olvides en felicitarla de mi parte.-le dijo ella.

-Házlo tu misma.-le retó él y ahora se miraban directamente a los ojos y estaban muy cerca uno del otro y eso no me gustó.

-Oigan oigan..-dije poniéndome en medio.- No es tiempo de pelear.

En eso Ellaine entró enojada a la casa y Jacob la siguió con la mirada fulminándola.

-¿qué haces?-se me salió la pregunta.

-¿qué cosa?- preguntó sin despegar la mirada de Ellaine.

-Eso... no la dejas de mirar.-le dije.

-solo estoy desahogándome con la mirada.-me respondió volteándome a ver.

-¿"desahogándote con la mirada"?-pregunté con una risa disimulada.

-si, ella no me da nada de confianza.-me dijo serio.

-yo pienso que hay algo más, desde hace tiempo siento que me ocultas cosas.-le dije sin pensar.

-Que te oculto cosas...- dijo con una pícara sonrisa y cara pensativa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Asentí y me dirigí a la casa pero antes de entrar me detuvo con su mano en mi brazo, deteniéndome pero sin lastimarle y volteé a verlo nerviosa sintiendo un escalofrío en mi cuerpo, ¿pero qué...?

-N-no ... vas a ... entrar?-pregunté sin sentido, ¡soy una tonta!

Él solo rió y me soltó pero no se movió volviendo a ponerse cruzado de brazos aún sonriéndo y sentí que mis piernas flaqueaban poquito, y miré a otro lado mientras iba a otra parte de la casa, no sé a dónde pero a otra parte. ¿Pero qué me pasa? jamás me ha ocurrido algo así y mucho menos con Jacob, y para acabar no me gustó la reacción de Jacob y Ellaine, pero eso significa que yo... no... no puede ser cierto.

Narra Ellaine:

La reacción que ha tenido Bella conmigo no me extraña y la de Jacob tampoco, tienen suficientes razones para dudar de mí, solo a mí se me ocurre llegar de la nada e inyectarles el **priorequid,** pero no tenía opción, ésa familia siempre me ha llamado la atención y no dejaría que una familia con ésa sufriera las atrocidades de Aro y sus italianos, no es que tenga algo en contra de los italianos en general , pero ésos me dan ganas de darles un _**vitamque**._

Me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala sintiendo las miradas vampíricas de los que estaban ahí pero eso no me importó, hace tiempo que no sentía miradas en mí, ya sean de curiosidad, de que le caigo mal a alguien o de ... amor, ya sea fraternal o de pareja. Haber retado a Jacob y estar así de cerca me recordó un sentimiento que tuve hace mucho tiempo, pensé en una persona a la que tenía muy lejos y no sabía dónde estaba y que extraño con todo mi corazón y mi alma, alguien con quien tuve una relación amor-odio, y pensé que jamás volvería a sentirla o recordarla, y espero que no la vuelva a sentir porque es solo lo sentí una vez y solo una vez se siente. Luego recordé a alguien con quien comparto ése sentimiento.

-No tienes idea ... de cuánto te extraño Lucas...- dije a la nada recordand a mi fiel amigo y me dolió el corazón al recordar la tortura que debe estar pasando por mi culpa.


	6. Chapter 6 Uno más en su juego

Holaaa! como van de vacaciones? yo bien y perdón por no haber subido, aunque no lo crean hacer una fanfic no es fácil y debo esperar a que se me llene la cabeza de ideas, ya saben Twilight es de Stephenie Meyer y los personajes que no reconozcan vienen de mi mente. ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo es muy corto pero mañana subiré uno largo.

Capítulo 6 "Uno más en su juego"

Narra Bella:

Fuimos Carlisle, Edward, Esme y yo primero a buscar al clan egipcio, a nuestro viejo amigo Benjamin y su familia, llegamos a su hogar y le platicamos lo sucedido y yo tenía curiosidad:

-¿alguna vez haz oído hablar de ésa bruja?- le pregunté al terminar Carlisle la historia.

-Mmm... no, había oído leyendas y rumores de brujos ocultos en la sociedad pero jamás de uno confirmado, de hecho llegué a pensar que se habían extinguido.-respondió Benjamin.

-Y por lo que oigo es lo que Aro quiere hacer.-dijo Amun.

-Bella no confía en lo que Ellaine dice, pero creo que ésa parte es cierta.-dijo Edward y yo le lancé una mirada furiosa y el solo me sonrió divertido de lado pero a mi no me hizo gracia.

-Entonces planean estar de vuelta a un enfrentamiento.- dijo Kebi.

-Uno definitivo.-dijo Edward.- para que nos dejen en paz de una vez por todas.

El clan lo discutió en un círculo cerrado y pude oír que mun no estaba convencido pero gracias a la insistencia de Benjamin, lo convenció.

-Estamos con ustedes.-dijo Amun después de un pequeño suspiro de nervio.- si me disculpan debo arreglar algo antes de irme.-dijo y se dió la vuelta mientras los otros 3 lo seguían.

Yo me giré a ver de frente a Edward totalmente seria- ¿Entonces por eso la apoyas? ¿no es así?-le pregunté.

-¿Qué?

-La apoyas porque tienes deseos de acabar con los Volturi, la última vez fuíste quien dió la voz no solo para atestiguar, ...sino pala pelear y terminarlos, ... -el solo siguió mirándome serio- ¿desde hace cuánto lo planeas?

-¿Crees que he estado esperando a que una hechicera aparezca y aproveche la oportunidad para matarlos?- me preguntó un poco enojado.- Si lo hubiera pensado ya desde antes lo habría hecho, incluso desde antes de que fueras vampira.

-Chicos...-dijo Carlisle pero lo ignoramos.

-Porque solo serías tú solo, necesitabas más personas, y que mejor ahora que una bruja para respaldarte.

-¿Dudas de mi fidelidad hacia ti?-preguntó ofendido.

-Solo digo que me extraña tu completo apoyo y confianza hacia ella.-le dije aún enojada.

-¡Edward! ¡Bella! ...-gritó Carlisle- paren porfavor... éste no es el momento.

Nos dejamos de ver y yo vi hacia otro lado enojada y triste de que Edward le de más apoyo a ella que a mí y que me responda así, es cierto que lo ofendí pero ... tengo mis razones. Luego el clan regresó y partimos de nuevo a Forks, llegamos de mañana y mi Reneesme me recibió con un abrazo el cuál le correspondí y luego abrazó a Edward, luego entramos a la casa y no vi ni pude oír a la bruja por la casa, o tenía un escudo protector o se fué.

-¿y la bruja?- pregunté.

-awww... me extrañaste...-se burló la bruja sentada en las escaleras.

-Jamás, ¿cómo es que apareciste de la nada?- le pregunté enojada.

-Puedo aparecer en un lugar cuando yo quiera, ...-dijo ella- como teletransportación inmediata.

-¿y no quisiste ir a advertir a tus amigos mágicos que dejamos la casa para venir a jugar con sus varitas en mi casa?-le reté más enojada.

-Ésta no es tu casa.- me dijo.

-¿Entonces de quién? ¿tuya?- le pregunté con una risa fingida.

-Es de Carlisle.-me calló, odio admitirlo pero lo hizo y luego se levantó para demostrar su victoria mientras nos odiábamos con la mirada.

-Amun, Benjamin les presento a Ellaine- dijo Carlisle para quitar la tensión de nuestro 92° conflicto.

-Ellaine Storm a su servicio.-dijo ella bajando y quitándome de las escaleras poniendose en frente de el clan egipcio, luego el clan se presentó formalmentey luego pasaron todos a la sala.

-Entonces... tienes poder de los 4 elementos-dijo Ellaine a Benjamin.

-Si, puedo hacer lo que quiera con eso.

-En realidad debo corregir que son 5 elementos de la Tierra y solo contorlas 4, el quinto es la gravedad.

-Si lo sabía, pero nunca he podido controlar solo la gravedad, siempre necesito un elemento más.

-Cuando recién lo conocí hizo un mini-tornado de tierra en mi mano y lo hizo volar.-dijo Renesmee.

-Si Renesmee pero eso no es por la gravedad sino por la fuerza del aire en la tierra del pequeño tornado- la corrigió la bruja- ¿sabes? podrías controlar las cosas con gravedad como por ejemplo, evitar que algo caiga rápido, puedes bajar su velocidad hasta que no caiga.-dijo Ellaine ahora dirigiéndose a Benjamin.

-¿Sabes hacerlo?-preguntó el ansioso.

-Si pero con un hechizo pero puedo enseñarte a hacerlo tu mismo con tus poderes.

-¿Y cuando empezamos?- y cayó otro en la trampa.


	7. Chapter 7 Puedo correr

Holisss perdón ayer tuve un contratiempo pero he aqui otro capítulo y HABRÁ PELEA! de qué lado están? Ellaine o Bella? quiero disculparme tambien porque escribí mal Renesmee y pues es Renesmee, ya saben Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.

Capítulo 7 "Puedo correr"

Narra Bella:

Estaba en una terraza de la casa viendo como Ellaine se ganaba la confianza de el clan egipcio enseñándole a Benjamin a usar la gravedad, los oía gracias a mis sentidos vampíricos y no me quedaba de otra más que verlos y vigilar a la bruja, si la retaba de nuevo no ganaría nada.

Narra Renesmee:

Me acerqué a donde estaba Ellaine y Benjamin con sus familiares.

-Okey Benjamin, tienes que concentrarte en la rama- dijo Ellaine sosteniendo una rama gruesa a la altura de su hombro apartada de su cuerpo.- concentrate en su superficie, en mi mano que la sostiene, en el viento y obviamente, en la gravedad que la rodea, puedes ayudarte con tu mano.

-Okey aquí vamos.-dijo Benjamin levantando su mano derecha en dirección hacia la rama.

-Ok, la voy a soltar- dijo Ellaine después de percibir la concentración de Benjamin- uno, ...dos,... ¡tres!- gritó y soltó la rama que cayó normal pero antes de llegar al suelo medio se tambaleó y llegó al suelo.- tranquilo, si fuera fácil muchos lo harían.- le dijo Ellaine al ver como Benjamin bajó su mano decepcionado.

-No es que, es ... raro como olvidé algo que llevo haciendo hace tiempo.-dijo Benjamin.

-Te entiendo, una vez dejé mi magia por un tiempo y no fué fácil volver a empezar.

-¿dejaste la magia? ¿por qué?- preguntó Amun curioso frunciendo el ceño

-Larga historia-dijo ella viendo para abajo- ¡Renesmee! ¿te únes a nosotros?

-solo vine a ver- dije sentándome en un tronco.

-¿espera nos escuchaste desde allá?- me preguntó Benjamin raro y yo le asentí.

-Entonces está pasando...-dijo Ellaine en un susurro pero la oí.

-¿que esta pasando?-pregunté.

-Hasta eso me escuhaste, verás, mientras fuiste creciendo tus sentidos se han hecho como los de un vampiro, escuchas desde lejos, muy pronto podrás correr como Edward.-me dijo, wow podré correr rápido.

Después me aburrí porque Benjamin obtenía el mismo resultado y me adentré más en el bosque hasta llegar a la orilla de un río y me detuve a escuchar los sonidos a mi alrededor, si era cierto lo que me dijo Ellaine de mis sentidos, lo intentaría, y fue cierto escuché un pájaro que estaba del otro lado del río como si estuviera a mi lado, estaba tan concentrada que me asusté al sentir a Jacob convertido en lobo detrás de mí.

-¡Tonto! me asustaste-le grité enojada- Ellaine me dijo que tendría mis sentidos como los de un vampiro y ... creo que tiene razón, ...¿me pregunto si...?

Empecé a trotar normal y me di cuenta de que corría luego empecé a dar más velocidad y estaba corriendo como un vampiro, ¡Dios! podía correr muy rápido y a la vez escuchar todo lo de mi alrededor, iba más rápido y más rápido luego di un salto y volé y luego aterricé, me di cuenta de que debía regresar así que empecé a correr de regreso y cuando vi árboles conocidos bajé mi velocidad hasta que corría como humano y mi cuerpo dolió cuando me di cuenta de que choqué con alguien, con Jacob ahora en humano, rodamos por la tierra y al final terminé encima de él y no miramos unos segundos y sentí un escalofrío en mi cuerpo que me hizo reaccionar.

-Avísame la próxima vez y no te me atravieses.-le dije parándome.

Pude oír una pequeña risa de su parte pero la ignoré y seguí mi rumbo a mi casa, ansiaba decirles a mis padres que tenía poderes vampíricos, cuando llegué Ellaine seguía riendo con Benjamin debido a sus intentos fracasados sobre la gravedad, pero luego se puso seria y me volteó a ver que casi me dio miedo y me paré un segundo y seguí a mi casa y ella solo se volteó hacia Benjamin y continuó con sus asuntos, vi a mi madre en la terraza de la casa, al parecer se dió cuenta de la mirada de Ellaine y al parecer se puso furiosa, pero todo mundo se distrajo al oír llegar a Rosalie y Emmett con los amigos de Jasper y Alice, Carlisle los recibió y Ellaine se acercó, se presentó como lo ha hecho siempre, sonriente, astuta y decidida.

Narra Bella:

Ya era de noche y yo estaba en mi casa, en la que nos regaló Alice y estaba en la sala viendo una fotos de Renesmee.

-Bella,... quiero pedirte disculpas.-me dijo Edward.

-No Edward, yo te las debo, jamás debí dudar de tu fialdad que me tienes desde hace tiempo.

-Solo quiero que entiendas que, para mí, Ellaine tiene razón en acabar con el temor que nos detuvo decirle Charlie la completa verdad, y uno de los principales causas d la cual de convertí en vampira.

-Eso yo ya lo había pedido.-le dije- solo que no me fío nada de ella, ha dicho poco sobre su pasado y no sabemos sus reales intenciones...-me interrumpió Edward con un beso en los labios, uno apasionado y reí, puse los brazos en su cuello, pero algo interrumpió ese mágico momento, algo que escuhé:

- _Entonces ...¿pudiste sentir como un vampiro?- preguntaba la bruja a mi Renesmee._

 _-¿C-Cómo lo...?- preguntó ella extrañada._

 _-Puedo leer la mente cuando lo quiero, te puedo enseñar a profundizarlos...-se ofreció y me enojé separándome de Edward qu también escuchó._

-Bella...-me llamó pero fuí rápido a la puerta y salí y me dirigí a donde estaba Renesmee y la bruja.

-Tú no le enseñarás a nada- le grité con rudeza.

-solo era un ofrecimiento ya que yo le avisé.-me dijo como si nada esa bruja.

-¡No tienes derecho sobre mi hija BRUJA!- la empujé y salió volando y chocó en la tierra y gritó.

-¡BELLA!- gritó Edward acercándose.

En ese momento se paró Ellaine, ¿cómo sobrevivió a esa caída?, me vió seria y lo tomé como un reto, esto ya se hizo guerra.


	8. Chapter 8 Dragoslav

Y otro más! que creen hoy acabo de enterarme que quede en la universidad que yo quería! casi casi me pongo a bailar de la emoción jaja y es que es una muy peleada donde pocos quedan y fue asi de que wwooooooaaaahhhh. Por cierto si extrañan a Charlie el padre de Bella, aparecerá justo aquí.

Ya saben Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, los peronajes que no reconozcan son míos.

Capítulo 8 "Dragoslav"

Narra Bella:

-Bella...- trató de decirme Ellaine.

-¿Cómo es que sobreviviste?- le pregunté.- ¡Esa caída debió haberte matado o simplemente no te hubieras levantado!

-¡Te dije al principio que yo no puedo morir!- me gritó con la misma energía- Bella..., no puedes matarme por más que quieras.- me dijo y me retó, no aguanté y me abalancé pero ella rápido sacó su varita e hizo como un campo que la protegió y me hizo chocar y salir volando en la otra dirección, me levanté pero Edward me sostuvo y Carlisle llegó corriendo y se puso en medio de las dos extendiendo sus brazos.

-¡Ya basta! paren las dos.- nos dijo pues yo seguía tratando de safarme de Edward y Ellaine seguía con la varita en alto.

-¡Ella nos está engañando! ¡Tiene sus trucos como buena bruja que es!- exploté.

-¡¿Por qué los engañaría?!¡¿crees que esto es un engaño?! ¿qué gano yo engañándolos? creen tenerle miedo a los Volturi, ¡ustedes no han visto nada de lo que él es capaz de hacer!...- por un momento pensé que lloraría- arrancar cabezas de vampiros solo es el principio, no es nada, nunca han tenido que huir realmente de ellos, no han vivido en los huecos de árboles o pasado semanas y años sin salir de su casa por temor de que van tras de ti, si es que tienen y mucho menos tuvieron que aguantar todo eso ¡SOLOS!.

-¿por qué debemos creerte?-le pregunté con toda frialdad.

-Me voy- dijo Ellaine bajando su varita después de unos segundos en silencio.- Volveré, no los puedo dejar indefensos en algo que yo inicié.-dijo e hizo algo con sus manos que provocó humo a su alrededor y la cubrió, era un humo de color morado con negro y mientras se dispersó el humo vi que ya no estaba.

-Bella... ya no pueden seguir así esto es de vital importancia...- empezó Carlisle.

-Carlisle no hay que confiar en ella,...estoy segura de que está con los Volturi.

-Entremos Bella hay algo que debes saber...- fue lo único que me dijo.

Entramos a la casa y fuimos a la biblioteca donde Rosalie miraba un libro grueso abierto.

-Teníamos razones para desconfiar y ella lo sabía, ... pero ella no es nuestro enemigo...-me dijo Rosalie y volteó el libro hacia mí.- Yo también dudaba así que la busqué.

-Obviamente no aparecería en Google... - dijo Emmett tratando de darle gracia al asunto pero fracasó. Observé que en el libro estaba un dibujo... de ella, no estaba a la perfección pero se notaba que era ella, al parecer es un árbol genealógico porque arriba de ella estaban dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, deben ser sus padres pero lo que me atrajo la atención fué que a la izquierda de su imagen había otra más pero estaba borrada, como en la ropa esta manchada y le pones cloro y se despinta.

-¿y esto?- pregunté señalando la imagen borrada, ni el nombre se veía y las de sus padres y la de Ellaine si traían nombre, sus padres, Elias y Etheldreda Dragoslav.

-Al parecer fue borrada. -dijo Esmee.

-Entonces su apellido no es Storm, es Dragoslav.- dije.

-Oigan..- dijo Alice llegando.- Ellaine agarró éste libro la otra noche.

-Lo dejó en su lugar y no creímos que fuera importante, y no sacó su varita así que no pensamos que usó su magia.- dijo Jasper.

-Entonces ella las borró- le dije a Carlisle.- ¿ves lo que trato de decir? ¿por qué querría borrarlas?

-Lee la historia.- me dijo Carlisle dándole vuelta a la hoja y empecé a leer.

 _Las nubes habían cubierto el cielo nocturno, los truenos dominaban los cielos, los vampiros Volturi invadieron los castillos de los magos en Dalibor, los magos se defendieron con sus poderes y habilidades, los vampiros mordieron a varios, pero éstos se mataban a ellos mismos para evitar el cambio en ellos, "Tormenta" y sus descendientes "Trueno" y "Tornado", fueron a un escondite en el fondo del castillo, un lugar que no podía ser encontrado excepto por los que saben dónde buscar, al llegar a ése lugar, escondieron la varita más poderosa jamás creada, trae consigo los 5 elementos y cualquier poder sobre la tierra, con excepción del poder sobre el tiempo y la muerte, pero podía hacer el retraso de ellas._

 _Una vez guardada la varita, los tres magos sellaron el lugar de nuevo pero mientras volvían a la batalla fueron atacados por los líderes de los Volturi, los magos dieron su lucha junto con la maga que era la cónyuge de "Tormenta" y madre de "Trueno" y "Tornado", mientras peleaban y sacaban a los líderes de los Volturi, un mago que estaba relacionado con la familia de "Tormenta", bajó a el lugar donde estaba escondida la varita más no entró, sino, para asegurar al máximo su protección, puso un hechizo sobre ella, una maldición: "El corazón de Dalibor no se abrirá hasta que el heredero de Dragoslav se rebele sobre los enemigos y regrese a sus orígenes, y solo entonces el verdadero portador de la varita de Dragoslav vencerá los males y reclamará su territorio sobre aquellos que se la han arrebatado, dando fin a las épocas oscuras de las brujas y magos."_

 _El hechizo dio efecto provocando furia en los vampiros enemigos que deseaban el poder infinito, "Tormenta" mandó a ocultar a "Trueno" y "Tornado" y así dar continuidad a los guardianes de la varita, pero los vampiros dieron fin a la leyenda "Tormenta" y a su esposa, mientras que no se hayó rastro de "Trueno" y "Tornado"..._

 ** _-_** Ellaine es "Tormenta" y .. ¿tiene dos hijos? ¿dos descendientes?- pregunté sorprendida, ésto debió ser en la época medieval o un poco atrás, puesto que ella parece muy joven para haber sido madre.

-Tal vez, como ves la historia también fue borrada, al menos parte de ella...-me dijo Rosalie.

-Ellaine no quiere que sepamos de su pasado, supongo que le ha de doler lo de sus hijos...-dijo Alice.

-Un momento, Ellaine no es "Tormenta" -dijo Edward- según la historia, "Tormenta" murió a manos de Aro junto con su esposa, "Tormenta" es su padre.- aclaró Edward y tenía razón, en el árbol genealógico no venían los apodos pero por la historia se entiende que el padre de Ellaine, Elias es "Tormenta.

-Y Ellaine es "Tornado"- dijo Emmett.

-O puede ser "Trueno"- dijo Esmee.- está claro que tenía un hermano o hermana.

-Lucas...- susurré.- ¡claro!, Lucas es el mago que fué a lanzar la maldición, o al menos es el único que cabe hasta ahora en esa posibilidad.

-¿pero cómo tocar un tema así, a Ellaine le dolerá hablar de ello, recorlarle la muerte de sus padres- dijo Alice.

-Pero no podemos seguir adivinando la historia, tenemos que salvar a Carmen y a ese Lucas, detener a Aro, ella debe contarlo por más indiscreto que se oiga.-me quejé.

Narra Renesmee:

Ésa noche mis padres nos contaron la historia de Ellaine según ése libro, a todos los clanes ahí reunidos, a Jacob y a mí, pero en los siguientes días Ellaine no volvió a aparecer, nos preocupábamos, unos pensaban lo que mi madre, que era espía de los Volturi y otros pensaban que iba en busca de más magos, yo la verdad no sabía exactamente que pensar, pero no creía que fuera espía de los Volturi, sobretodo después de escuchar ésa historia, dudo mucho que quiera apoyar al enemigo,... pero ¿y si ella era otro clan enemigo aparte de los Volturi?...

Decidí dejar de pensar un momento en ello, pues mis padres y yo ibamos a la casa de mi abuelo Charlie, antes de que apareciera por la casa y descubriera a 21 vampiros, de por sí esta batallando con aceptar a Jacob como lobo, de preferencia no hay que mencionarlo.

Llegamos y me bajé del auto a saludarlo como si fuera aún una niña chiquita y lo abracé.

-¡Pero mira qué grande estás! ¡Cuánto has crecido! cada vez eres más jovencita y te pareces más a tu madre, solo que ... más alegre y más de moda.-bromeó Charlie.

-Que gracioso- le dijo mi mamá abrazándolo.- te extrañé mucho papá.

-Yo también Bella.-le dijo mi abuelo y se separaron.- Edward.-saludó Charlie.

-Charlie.- le dijo mi papá y se dieron la mano.

-Espero que tengas hambre.- dijo refiriéndose a mí.- espero que Leah y Seth te hayan dejado algo.

-¿Están aquí?- pregunté.

-Oh si si también Jacob y Billy Black, recuerda que hay partido de baseball.

-Claro, claro. - dije.

Entramos a la casa y saludé a Leah y a Seth, a Jacob lo saludé con una sonrisa desde lejos, una que al verlo me provocó mariposas en el estómago "Renesmee no te sonrojes porfavor no te sonrojes" pensé, ¡odio que me pase eso!

Comimos y pues como a mí no me gusta tanto el baseball fuí a dejar mi plato en la cocina y en eso alguien me habló:

-Billy habló con tu otro abuelo.- dijo Seth- ¿desde cuándo son los mejores amigos?- reí divertida, yo me llevaba genial con Seth.

-Bueno, no son los mejores amigos pero ya no hay peleas como antes.

-Eso me agrada y mucho, vivir sin la rivalidad, pero escuché que mencionaron "Volturi" y "hechicera" ¿que quiere decir eso?-preguntó curioso y a la vez preocupado.

-No se lo cuentes a Leah, si no te ha dicho nada Billy es porque no quiere que sepan, pero solo porque eres tú te lo voy a decir.

-Okay-dijo felíz y preparado para escucharme.

-Bueno, hace unos días ...

Le conté todo lo que había pasado, incluyendo lo de la historia que leímos, prometió no decir nada y yo le creí y, conociéndolo, realmente esperaba que se mantuviera callado.

-Si quieres mi opinión, dudo que ella quiera unirse a esos italianos, tomando en cuenta el asesinato de su padre y madre, es totalmente ilógico.-me dijo.

-Si eso si pero, ¿que tal si viene de otro clan enemigo? ¿si quiere nuestra ayuda para acabarlos y entonces acabarnos a nosotros? es lo que dicen algunos vampiros.-eso fue lo que dijo Allistair en nuestra casa cuando llegó.

-Bueno, ésa si es una opción.-dijo Seth.

-Y lo peor, es que no ha aparecido en días.- susurré.


	9. Chapter 9 Tormenta, Trueno y Tornado

Hola! aquí otro capítulo, ¿dónde estará Ellaine? debo advertirles que no aparecerá hasta dentro de poco. Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y los personajes que no reconozcan los inventé yo y aquí en este capítulo aparecerán muchos que vienen de mi mente.

Capítulo 9 "Tormenta, Trueno y Tornado"

Narra Bella:

Ya no se qué pensar, aún no confío en Ellaine, pero oír ésa historia me dejó más confundida, es cierto, tal vez no esté con los Volturi pero Allistair piensa que quizas esté en otro bando y sea un peligro para nosotros.

Ayer que fuimos a casa de Charlie esperaba que de regreso nos la encontráramos sentada en las escaleras como si fuera su casa, pero no fué así; con Ellaine siento algo muy extraño..., estaba con Edward y Esmee viendo desde la casa a Renesmee viendo como convivía con Kate, Tanya, Eleazar y Garret, quien llegó días tarde puesto que compulsivamente salió a buscar ayuda a otros clanes, he de ahí donde llegaron varios más rápido de lo previsto.

-¿creen que la bruja vuelva?- pregunté.

-La verdad no lo sé...- dijo Esmee.- pero ella me preocupa, no se ve que sea un enemigo, cuando la veo a los ojos ... me recuerda a Bree.-dijo Esmee recordando a la neofita que mató Felix cuando acabamos con Victoria.

-No la menciones así o la harás enojar.-dijo Edward bromeando y lo golpeé en el hombro.

-Quizás la veas así porque querías perdonar y quedarte con Bree, Esmee pero no lo sé... es complicado.-le dije.

-¿Acaso es difícil confiar en ella Bella? ni la tregua han logrado cumplir... trata de ser más... amable y se controlada...-me dijo Esmee tratando de no decirme tan directamente lo que quería que hiciera, callarme.

-No puedo, saben que nunca me he controlado- dije.

-Y no te controlarás...-dijo Edward susurrando y lo golpeé nuevamente.- Auch!

-Esa chica...- dije después de segundos- no lo sé, es extraño, siento que me desea ... dar ordenes, y a la vez siento que ya me he encontrado con ella... que ya la he visto antes...

-Quién te entiende Bella...- dijo Esmee acariciando mi cabello y yo sonreí.

-Cuánto ha crecido...- dije viendo a Renesmee.

-Si no me equivoco Ellaine dijo que ella tendría más poderes...- dijo Edward.

-Debemos preguntarle cuando aparezca...-dijo Esmee.

He ahí otra razón para desconfiar, desaparece de la nada y ésta vez tardó más de lo que suele tardar, ya va una semana, pero en eso oímos que algo rodó nuestra casa muy rápido, justo como cuando Ellaine llegó por primera vez, pensamos que era ella y bajamos rápido todos los vampiros y los que estaban afuera, en eso en frente de mi y de Edward y Carlisle aparecieron 2 figuras encapuchadas con sus escobas, luego hicieron ambos movimientos con sus manos derechas y las escobas desaparecieron, la primera en desencapucharse fue una chica de pelo castaño claro y ojos de color avellana y una piel no blanca pero no tan morena, su capucha era como la de Ellaine, medieval pero ésta era morada y el segundo en quitarse su capucha fue un chico de pelo negro y ojos marrones oscuros con una piel blanca como vampiro, más sabía de antemano que no lo eran, su capa medieval era de color marrón y ambos vestían de ropa actual, la chica como rockera y el chico vestido normal.

-Buenos días...- canturreó el chico- soy Alex y ella es Tamina.

-¿Tu eres quién le "habló" a Ellaine la otra vez?- preguntó Alice y él rió un poco.

-Si, verán, venimos porque Ellaine nos mandó y al parecer necesitamos de su ayuda y ustedes de la nuestra.

-¿Dónde esta Ellaine?- preguntó Edward y ambos magos se miraron.

-Ya vendrá, está buscando algo.- dijo la chica Tamina, en eso Jacob llegó corriendo un poco y vió curioso a los magos.- Ahhh este es el lobo del que nos habló- dijo la chica como entendiendo algo y Jacob iba a preguntar algo.

-Te ahorraremos las preguntas lobo, los magos intuimos las especies de los demás seres y por eso sabemos qué eres.- le aclaró el chico Alex.

Entraron a la casa y todos también y ellos se paseaban por donde estaba la biblioteca y una sala como si nada, ¿así de confiados son los magos?

-Si Bella así de confiados somos.- dijo Alex.

-Y curiosos- completó Tamina y rieron bajo.- Podemos leer la mente cuando queremos.

Seguían mirando y agarrando cosas y seguian riendo... creo que me siguen leyendo la mente, sip, porque se rieron más.

-Como Ellaine no aparece espero que respondan ciertas preguntas.- dije al fin.

-¿Preguntas? ¿acaso es una entrevista para la prensa?- bromeó el Alex y rieron de nuevo mientras se juntaban en las escaleras que daban entrada al cuarto.

-¿Qué saben de "Tormenta"?- pregunté y dejaron de reír para ponerse serios.

-y también de "Trueno" y "Tornado"...- dijo Edward y los magos se pusieron más serios y nos dieron la espalda y susurraban cosas, seguramente con un hechizo para que no los oyeramos y luego nos miraron.

-Escuchen...-empezó Tamina- Ellaine es nuestra amiga así que solo les diremos los que podemos decir de su vida y de lo que sabemos.

-Como seguramente ya sospecharán "Tormenta" es Elias Dragoslav, y Ellaine es "Trueno"... en cuanto a "Tornado"...-dijo Alex dudoso de decirlo.

-Es la hermana de Ellaine, - dijo Tamina más segura- Ella, como la de Cenicienta, es mayor que Ellaine por 2 años, ya descubrieron la historia en parte como podemos ver en sus mentes, pero solo les diremos lo que sabemos, Elias Dragoslav fue el mago más hábil en la magia y era tan poderoso que los magos decían que provocaba o podía provocar cosas grandes con su talento, cosas que parecerían una tormenta y de ahí su apodo, cuando conoció a su esposa y tuvieron a Ella Dragoslav y dos años después a Ellaine, Elias las entrenó por igual y al mismo tiempo al igual que su madre también muy hábil en la magia.

-A Ella se le facilitaba mucho manejar los 5 elementos de la Tierra, -continuó Alex- sobretodo el aire y la tierra, por eso la nombraron "Tornado", en cuanto a Ellaine siempre se le ha facilitado los demás hechizos, sobretodo los que vienen del latín, pero su apodo viene porque en una prueba de los 5 elementos que les puso su padre, obviamente Ella ganó pero Ellaine en vez de lograr manejar algún elemento, le salían rayos y truenos, unos potentes, en ésa prueba les pusieron sus respectivos apodos a las 2, además de que Ellaine aprendió a base de muchos errores, en vez de resolver empeoraba la prueba así que todos decían que su apodo le quedaba muy bien.- rió Alex.

-Después de aquella batalla en Dalibor...-dijo Tamina más seria- nunca se supo nada de las dos, hasta que tiempo después, Ellaine vino a visitarnos a nosotros y a varios magos, pero nunca supimos qué le pasó a Ella "Tornado".

-Y al parecer nunca sabremos..., dudo que Ellaine quiera tocar el tema- dijo triste Alex.

-Supongo que Ellaine se puso Storm en honor a su padre- dijo Edward.- Elias.

-Si, cuando nos vino a buscar tiempo después de la batalla se presentó así pero es comprendible...-dijo Tamina.

Noté que Carlisle estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.- ¿Carlisle?...- le pregunté.

-Disculpen...- dijo él y se fué del cuarto.


	10. Chapter 10 Verdad desenmascarada

Ya vamos a regresar a las escuelas lo sé es muy triste :'( pero ni modo a darle y para alegrarles su domingo hay capítulo nuevo, debo recalcar que no sabremos aún que es lo que oculta Carlisle hasta finales de fanfic, pero eso sí, habrá desenmascarada una verdad impactante.

Como saben Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y los personajes no reconocidos (que cada vez son más) son de mi imaginación.

Capítulo 10 "Verdad desenmascarada"

Narra Bella:

Seguí a Carlisle y lo detuve con mi fuerza que no sé por qué razón seguía siendo potente como la primera vez, quizá no tan igual pero era más fuerte o igual de fuerte como Emmett. -Carlisle- lo llamé y lo agarré del brazo y Esmee venía detrás mío.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó una preocupada Esmee y después de unos segundos, Carlisle pensativo y con cara de una mezcla de tristeza y culpa respondió.

-Bella ...- me dijo viéndome a los ojos- Bella yo...- pero no terminó, alguien nos interrumpió detrás, Jacob.

-La bruja está aquí.- dijo y fuimos a la entrada donde oímos que había aterrizado.

-Hola de nuevo- dijo como si no recordara nuestro último enfrentamiento, lo cual me extraño demasiado ya que yo le abrí la puerta y no sé, esperaba una mirada o un comentario, pero nada, como si no le hubiera importado y se le hubiera olvidado.- ¿Están aquí? ¿los otros magos?- preguntó pasando y refiriéndose a Alex y Tamina.

-Si, ... si están todos arriba. - dije notándose mi extrañez en mi voz.

-¡Qué bien!- dijo emocionada y subiendo las escaleras- quiere decir que al final no han perdido su...-se calló al ver que solo había dos magos y los otros vampiros, y un hombre lobo claro.- ¿Qué?,...

-¿Y así nos saludas?- dijo alegre Tamina abrazándola e interrumpiéndola.- qué desconsiderada eres Ellaine.

-Que nos digas que vayamos con otros magos no es un saludo chica.- dijo Alex abrazando a Ellaine después de que se separó de Tamina y Ellaine sonrió.

-Alex, Tamina- dijo Ellaine alegre- cuánto tiempo sin vernos chicos.- luego se le borró la sonrisa- ¿s-solo ustedes?... Creí que... vendrían más...- también se les borró la sonrisa a los otros dos.

-Ellaine,...-empezó Alex- el resto del círculo decidió que nadie saliera de Maldragomir excepto unos.

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto Ellaine y los otros magos se miraron.

-Todos los del círculo excepto los 2 de Viskahard.- dijo Tamina.

-¿El círculo?- preguntó Renesmeé.

-El Círculo de Dobromil.-respondió Ellaine mirando a Renesmeé, con orgullo y respeto en el nombre.- Es una unión de ciertos magos que decidieron proteger las tierras de donde viene nuestra clase de magos.

-¿Es como la orden del Fénix de Harry Potter?- preguntó chistoso Emmett.

-Si algo así, solo que este círculo es para proteger a nuestra raza en general, no a un solo enemigo sino de cualquier daño que perjudique a los magos de nuestra tierra.- dijo Alex.

-¡Charlie!¡Aquí viene!- gritó Jacob y luego pude oler y oír a Charlie, ¿qué rayos hacía aquí y por qué no lo vimos y sentimos llegar?, solo había una explicación...

-¡Tú!- agarré a Ellaine de el cuello de su blusa y ella se sorprendió y solo me tomó los brazos tratando de soltarse.- ¿Qué hiciste? ¡¿por qué no lo vimos llegar?!¡¿sabes lo que pasará si ve a todos aquí?!- en eso los dos magos me lanzaron como algo parecido a los rayos de Kate que me hicieron retroceder y soltarla y ellos se pusieron delante de ella sacando sus varitas.

-El círculo también protege a la familia Dragoslav- dijo Tamina muy seria y apuntándom con su varita y Ellaine volteó a verla sorprendida, de seguro no sabe que ya nos contaron su apellido real.

-¿Bella?- preguntó una voz sorprendida, una voz que conocía a la perfección.- ¿Qué... es todo esto?- preguntó Charlie en shock al ver a 21 vampiros con ojos rojos y amarillos y viendo a los magos que aún me apuntaban con sus varitas, con esto confirmé que los vampiros también pueden estar en shock, pues nadie logró hacer nada antes de que Charlie subiera.

-Traté de detenerlo- dijo Carlisle serio.- Dile.- me dijo solo eso y todos, incluidos los magos, salieron de la habitación y se fueron a no se dónde, solo quedamos Edward, Renesmeé, Jacob y yo.

-Papá...- empecé pero no podía articular ni una palabra.

-¡Bella ¿qué es todo esto?!- gritó enojado, asustado, confundido y desesperado.- ¿qué es toda esta gente?

-Papá, ... ésta es la razón por la que...

-¿De qué?- me preguntó como ya conocía, de que sabía que le ocultaron algo.- ¿de por qué tienes una hija que tiene 5 años y parece de 16 y no me atrevo a preguntar? ¿de por qué dudas en visitar a tu madre en Jacksonville? ¿de por qué ni si quiera sé si vas a la universidad? ¿si estudias una carrera?

-Si te lo decía debíamos irnos lejos, o peor, ...¡tu habrías muerto!- no podía más, se lo dije.

-¿Qué eres Bella?- me preguntó y por un momento me sentí un fenómeno.- ¿por qué desde hace años no pareces mi hija, ¡y no digas que es el matrimonio y la maternidad que sé que no lo es!- casi soltaba lágrimas.

-Soy... soy ...,un vampiro.- dije al fin, después de años de ocultárselo se lo dije.

-¿Q-Qué?- no me creería, no lo haría.

-Somos vampiros- dijo Edward interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir- Charlie,... tengo 115 años, mi familia y yo no somos familia de sangre, semanas después de que Bella y yo nos casaramos, ella quedó embarazada pero era humana y Renesmeé era muy fuerte para ella, puesto que Renesmeé es mitad humana y mitad vampiresa y por eso crece muy rápido, por eso la oía enferma y realmente lo estaba, Bella murió en el parto pero la mordí y se convirtió en vampiresa.- Edward dijo todo lo que tenía que decir, toda la verdad, una verdad que no fuí ni capaz de pronunciar, ni la mitad de ello.

Charlie solo se limpió unas lágrimas de sus ojos, luego nos miró, a los 4 y solo se fué, bajé siguiéndolo y lo llamé pero no me contestaba, lo llamé una otra vez pero se subió al auto y se fué y yo me quedé parada a la mitad de el camino y Edward llegó detrás mío.

-Volverá, el te ama Bella y te perdonará, ... nos perdonará.- me calmó.

-¿y si no lo hace?- pregunté viendo el auto desaparecer.

-Lo hará- me dijo.

Pero me solté y corrí a la casa, empezaron a salir Alice, Jasper y Emmett tratando de detenerme, ya sabían lo que planeaba, gritaban mi nombre y salían más pero no me detuve, me zafaba de sus brazos y seguía avanzando luego en las escaleras Kate me agarró ratando de pasarme electricidad pero mi escudo me ayudó y de alguna manera se los envié a los magos a través de Kate y salieron volando los magos y chocaron con las ventanas, Ellaine rató de sacar su varita pero la alcancé a agarrar de su cuello y empecé a ahorcarla.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!¡El jamás me lo perdonará!¡¿por qué lo hiciste?!- solo gritaba y los demás no sé por que no se acercaron o no los sentí y Ellaine solo trataba de agarrar aire, de no ser porque dijo que no podía morir, juro que la estaba matando.


	11. Chapter 11 Traidor

Hola! Perdón por no actualizar, entre a la preparatoria y estuvo muy apretada esta semana pero ya estoy aquí! :D, como saben Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, los personajes que no reconozcan son de imaginación, debo RECORDARLES que esta fanfic será un poco corta pero es que esta trama está dividida en 3 fanfics, como si fueran trilogía de películas, sin más, el capítulo.

Capítulo 11 "Traidor"

Narra Bella:

Juraba que la mataba pero ella había dicho que no podía morir, pero yo estaba enojada y no me podía detener hasta que sentí las manos de Edward apartarme de Ellaine y yo seguía tratando de sacar mi coraje, los magos se acercaron y ayudaron a Ellaine a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Tamina y Ellaine levantó el pulgar mientras recuperaba aire.

-Bella…- trató de decirme esa bruja que había arruinado la relación con Charlie- escucha yo no…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunté enojada.

-¡yo no hice nada!... fue Aro, …- me dijo y yo me quedé analizando lo que me dijo, aún si fuera él, ¿cómo lo sabe?.

-¡Oigan!- gritó Renesmeé y vi a Jasper con dolor de cabeza, no otra vez.

-Le están quitando sus poderes… -dijo Ellaine- Alex, Tamina- llamó a los demás magos y los tres sacaron sus varitas y empezaron otra vez a hablar extraño- **_ne veniens offeres munus tuum, … ut hic maneatis etiam munus tuum_**

Seguían pronunciando algo raro mientras Jasper se quejaba del dolor, pero lo más extraño es que de las varitas salía como una especie de escudo como el mío, solo que en dirección a Jasper y en forma de cono muy delgado, todo siguió igual hasta que Ellaine gritó algo.

- ** _¡caudices alica!_** \- gritó y de su varita, la cual sacudió mientras decía aquello, salió de ella más luz por el cono y al parecer Tamina y Alex dejaron de hacer sus hechizos puesto que las bajaron y no salía nada de ellas, y se dieron una mirada rápida, como si vieran algo que no habían visto en tiempo, supongo que la recordaban así cuando eran de 16 años, ahora tendrían más de cien, luego Jasper se relajó y se volvió a parar y los magos, que en un principio se habían agachado a su altura, también se pararon.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó uno de los vampiros, no se quién pero me robó la pregunta.

-Le quitaban su don- dijo Tamina- como se lo quitaron a Alice, antes de que pregunten, también lo sé.

-Los magos presentimos si alguien o algo posee magia como la nuestra y Alice emana una señal de que alguna vez tuvo un don pero ya no.- continuó Alex.

-Tamina- dijo Ellaine- haz lo tuyo.

Tamina se acercó a Jasper y tocó con sus manos la frente de Jasper y el solo se quedaba parado.

-Gracias- dijo Jasper.

-No aún- dijo Tamina, recordé cuando Ellaine dijo lo mismo con Alice- **_espectacula locus tu haec, … tu aemulum …_**

Tamina empezó a mover las manos desde la frente de Jasper hasta su frente una y otra vez, hasta que después cerró los ojos y minutos después los abrió.

-Ya viene- dijo Tamina.

-¿Qué?- dije alterada.

-Aro,… está reclutando vampiros y buscando a los magos.

-No los hallará.- dijo Alex- solo los que encuentran Maldragomir son los que saben dónde está y cómo llegar.

-¿Y los que están afuera?- preguntó Tamina.

-No se unirán, sería su perdición, … los matará si lo rechazan pero confío en que los que estamos afuera somos más astutos.- dijo Alex.

Narra Renesmeé:

Esa noche todos los vampiros fueron a buscar más aliados, todos los que podrían, y Ellaine les puso un hechizo protector el cual, lamentablemente, no duraría mucho. Nos quedamos en la casa Jacob, Leah y Seth Clearwater, Ellaine, los dos magos, mis padres y Jasper y Alice. Seth y Leah acababan de llegar.

-Así que … ¿tu eres la bruja?- preguntó Seth curioso.

-Si lo soy y ellos también.-dijo Ellaine señalando a los magos detrás de ella.

-Seth Clearwater- dijo medio inclinándose y sonriendo como siempre.- soy el más genial en la manada de Sam.- dijo ganándose una mirada de Leah, Jacob me dijo que ella se enamoró de Sam pero él no le correspondió, solo me dijo eso.

Caminé hacia afuera y me dirigí a mi casa y Jacob vino detrás de mí.

-¿Puedes dejarme caminar sola hasta mi casa Jacob?- pregunté algo molesta.

-¿Con unos vampiros asesinos? No lo creo.- me paré de inmediato.

-¿Por qué siempre me sigues?

-Realmente quieres saberlo…?- me preguntó.

Solo me volteé y seguí caminando a mi casa y Jacob se quedó atrás.

Narra Jacob:

La vi alejarse sin responder mi pregunta, sabía que estaría bien, solo que no me puedo apartar de ella.

-Deberías decirle- me dijo una bruja detrás de mí.

-¿Qué?- pregunté un poco sorprendido.

-Lo de la imprimación, debes decirle la verdad.- me dijo caminando hacia mí.

-Eso no es de tu asunto.- le dije volteando a otro lado.

-Solo estoy aconsejándote.- le iba a decir algo y me interrumpió.- ya sé ya sé, no le crees a las brujas como yo, pero créeme, si yo fuera tú se lo diría.

-Por qué tratas de ayudar?

-Si supieras el pasado que tengo aquí, es pequeño, casi nada, pero eso generó muchas cosas, la mayoría buenas…, Jacob…- me miró a los ojos- nadie sabe el tiempo que tiene con sus seres amados.

-Quizá yo no viva para estar con ella tanto tiempo pero estaré el tiempo posible con ella

-Jacob, si vives con ella el tiempo que tengas, que sea con la verdad, además estoy segura que eres correspondido de su parte.- me dijo viendo hacia la casa de Nessie.

-¿Sabes? … me recuerdas a alguien pero no sé a quién- le dije y es cierto, sé que la he visto en algún lado pero no la recuerdo.

-Muchos dicen eso, quizá tengo una cara muy común- me dijo, creo que ni ella sabía por qué a muchas personas se les hace conocida- además, mis padres tienen linajes en otros lados supongo, así que debo tener descendencia en algún lado ¿no?- ambos reímos inconscientemente, me empezó a caer bien esa bruja.

Narra Bella:

Fui con Carlisle y preguntarle mis dudas, estaba con Esmee.

-Carlisle- lo llamé- ¿me quieres explicar qué es lo que te pasó cuando los magos nos dijeron la historia de la bruja?

-Bella…- empezó.

-Dinos- apareció Edward detrás de mí.- Debemos estar en absoluta verdad.

-Hace tiempo, un poco antes de que me uniera a los Volturi, conocí a un hombre cuyo nombre era Elias, empezó muy directo, como lo suele hacer Ellaine…

 _"- Tú eres un vampiro, ¿no es cierto?...-"_

-Me reconoció al instante y yo asentí, le dije que no lo mataría, pensé que tendría miedo a pesar de que no se le notaba en sus ojos…

 _"-Mi nombre es Elias, y el tuyo ….- llevó sus manos a la frente y cerró los ojos- es … Carlisle- dijo abriendo los ojos nuevamente._

 _-¿C-Cómo lo sabes?- pregunté confundido._

 _-Debo agradecerte Carlisle, eres el primer hombre al que le puedo leer la mente con claridad- dijo orgulloso- he tratado éste hechizo por meses pero ninguna vez me salió tan bien como ahora._

 _-Eres un mago…- le dije._

 _-¡Adivinaste!- me dijo alegre."_

-En ése entonces tenía como unos 18 años y apenas se iba a casar con Etheldreda, quién era una mujer muy hermosa y también maga, tuvimos una amistad muy duradera cuando me uní a los Volturi, jamás creí que ellos se enterarían que existían magos, al parecer no lo notaron hasta que un día alguien de la guardia me vió con los magos y Aro pidió que les presentara a mis amigos, cuando lo negué, puesto que sabría que buscarían sus poderes, me dijeron que si no les decía dónde estaban, ellos irían a buscarlos por la fuerza, así que les dije dónde encontrar a Elias, para ése entonces yo ya había visitado Maldragomir, ellos prometieron que hiríamos al día siguiente, pero mintió. Me quedé en el castillo Volturi confiado en que Aro cumpliría su palabra pero fueron los tres Volturi donde me vería con Elias, por lo menos solo venía él, lo encontraron y lo obligaron a enseñarles la entrada a ésa tierra, él se negó pero Aro lo tomó de sus manos y vió en sus recuerdos cómo llegar, lo dejó ir para que preparara a su gente para la batalla, él sabía que los magos desistirían…- no quiso seguir.

-Supongo que para ése entonces, Ellaine ya había nacido- dijo Edward.

-Ella … tendría 10 años y su hermana Ella 12 años.- dijo triste Carlisle- no debe enterarse, de que por mi culpa … sus padres murieron

-Ella debe saberlo…- dijo Esmeé.- debe saber la verdad.

-No, no aún.- dijo Carlisle.

Jamás vi a Carlisle tan decepcionado de él mismo, él es una buena persona, y cometió un error, traicionar a sus amigos, pero podría enmendar su error, por eso protege mucho a Ellaine, por él, creo que es hora de que logra calmarme y ayudarlo a que la bruja se quede aquí.


	12. Chapter 12 Perder a un padre

Holiss de nuevo! Así que… Carlisle traicionó a sus amigos, pero como es Carlisle hay que perdonarlo :P, Twilight pertenece a Steohenie Meyer y los personajes no reconocidos los inventé yo junto con la trama de esta fanfic.

Capítulo 12 "Perder a un padre"

-Pero ¿tú alguna vez viste a Ellaine cuando eras amigo de Elias?- preguntó Edward.

-Solo una vez, ella estaba recién nacida y Ella tenía 2 años, también la vi cuando tendía 1 o dos años, pero ella no se ha de acordar, ni si quiera la saludé, la ví desde lejos mientras ella jugaba con Ella.- dijo Carlisle.

Al día siguiente, llegó el clan egipcio con otros tres vampiros que venían de la India, los hermanos Shaila, Alisha y Ravi; también de manera voluntaria vinieron inesperadamente una pareja China: Liang y Shen.

Estábamos en la sala presentándonos, cuando Alex el mago habló.

-Ravi ¿no?

-Si – asintió.

-Tienes un don.

-Si controlo el fuego.-dijo Ravi- por eso soy amigo de Benjamin.

-Compartimos elemento.-dijo Benjamin orgulloso de tener un amigo así.

-Y tú Shen-preguntó Tamina.

-Para mostrarles necesito que alguien se enoje.-dijo Shen como si fuera lo más fácil.

-Para eso tenemos a Bella, solo hay que traer a Ellaine.- dijo Emmett tratando de hacerme gracia y lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Solo hablemos de ella y Bella se enojará- dijo Edward haciéndome enojar.- ya que he esperado para que ella inicie ésta revolución- me estaba provocando.

-Creí que habíamos aclarado ese asunto Edward.

-Y también que ella es mejor controlándose…-dijo ignorando mi comentario, okay, ahora si me enojo, le iba a casi gritar algo pero Shen puso su mano en mi hombro, luego sentí que me relajaba y empecé a repetir la escena en mi cabeza, pensé mejor, Edward ya había aclarado ése asunto conmigo, y tenía razón, Ellaine es mejor controlándose que yo,…

-Tu poder…-dije- es tranquilizar a los demás.

-Hacerlos reflexionar – dijo él.- que piensen bien las cosas cuando están enojados.

-Te necesitamos más seguido aquí.-dijo Edward pero yo no sentía enojo de nuevo.

-¿También se les queda el poder a las personas?-le pregunté pues no me enojó el comentario de Edward.

-Si, aunque dura solo un tiempo pero depende de la persona si decide continuar con ésa mentalidad.-respondió Shen.

Me pregunto dónde estará Ellaine…

 **Narra Jacob:**

-¡Jacob!

-¿Qué?- pregunté a la bruja detrás de mí pero no fui agresivo.

-¿Me ayudas con algo?

-¿Yo? ¿Ayudarte a qué?- estaba desconcertado.

-Necesito hacer las pases con Bella o no podremos ganar.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

-¿Me llevas a su casa? No a ésta- dijo y no le entendía- en la que vivió desde que llegó a Forks.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de nosotros?

-Ya te dije, tengo un pasado aquí pero aún no te lo voy a contar.

 **En casa de Charlie…**

-jJacob!- me saludó Charlie.

-Venimos a hablar contigo Charlie.

-¿Venimos?- Ellaine se bajó de la moto.

-Ellaine Storm.- dijo Ellaine.- a su servicio.

-Charlie.- dijo Charlie un poco extrañado.- ¿vienen a hablar sobre la otra vez verdad?

-Si- asentí.

Entramos a la casa y Charlie trató de ofrecernos algo pero nos negamos, en la sala Charlie le dio permiso a Ellaine de que se sentara.

-Señor, he venido aquí para pedirle, … que vuelva con Bella- empezó Ellaine.

-¿Crees que no he querido hablar con ella? Solo que estoy desconcertado, mira tú eres una muchacha de la … "edad" de Renesmeé así que no creo que sepas lo que es la paternidad o en tu caso la maternidad…- rayos Charlie, diste en un punto bajo.

-No señor, no soy madre aún pero, alguna vez fui una hija, una nieta, una sobrina y una hermana,… pero en este caso he sido hija,…- apenas podía hablar.- así que entiendo a Bella perfectamente y usted que alguna vez fue hijo, debe de acordarse de cómo se sentía, ¿usted de verdad cree que Bella esta tranquila en este momento?

-Ya sé que esta pasándola mal pero …

-Señor me he enterado que usted se separó de su esposa René hace tiempo y no vió a Bella tan seguido hasta años después, ¿quiere volver a perderla?

-No…

-Yo he sentido lo que es estar sin su padre, y créame … no es nada que puedas superar tan fácilmente.

-Ni siquiera luce … como mi hija

-Señor- agarró la mano de Charlie- Vampira, humana o incluso un perro gigante – claro luego ajusto cuentas contigo bruja- es extraño de ver, cosas que no creyó que existían pero existen, pero lo más importante …, su hija existe Bella existe y ¿sabe por qué se convirtió en una vampira?, … para vivir, de una manera diferente pero para volver a ver a su esposo, para ver crecer a su hija, … para ver a su padre conocer a su nieta …

Charlie se le salió una que otra lágrima y con su otra mano sostuvo la de Ellaine, jamás creí ver a la bruja tan sentimental como ahora …

 **Narra Bella:**

Estaba en el balcón esperando ver señal de Ellaine pero no aparecía y Jacob supongo que estaba con Renesmée en mi casa, era tarde noche.

-¿Molesta?- preguntó Edward detrás de mí.

-No, … escuchar la versión de Carlisle me hace pensar que debo calmarme con la bruja aunque no me agrade- dije seria.

-Él le debe, aunque se oiga mal decirlo, mira Bella- me agarró de la cintura- si llegan a hacer las pases te darías cuenta de que pueden ser amigas.

-¿una vampira y una bruja de amigas? No lo creo somos muy diferentes.- negué.

-Pues si te fijaras desde el punto de vista de todos, de lejos se ve que se parecen o que tienen algo que las une, yo creo que si serían amigas.

Reí negando con la cabeza, ella y yo somos muy diferentes, pero algo atrajo mi atención, Renesmeé venía caminando sola hacia la casa, … ¡sola!

Bajé de inmediato y Edward también.

-¿Y Jacob?- pregunté.

-¿No ha llegado todavía?-me dijo.

-¿A dónde fue?- preguntó Edward.

-Me dijo que iría a su casa y que regresaba rápido.- me alteré y al parecer Renesmeé también y que coincidencia que Ellaine tampoco estaba, ahora si necesito el poder de Shen, antes de explote otra vez.

Pasó como 15 minutos y oímos a un carro llegar, uno conocido, el auto de mi padre Charlie, me asomé por la ventana y Carlisle les abrió, entraron Charlie, Jacob y … Ellaine, los demás vampiros incluidos Edward y Renesmeé se subieron a otro piso y Jacob también solo quedábamos Charlie y yo.

-Bella…

-Papá yo, se que debimos decirte pero hay tanto que explicar…

-Ellaine me pidió que viniera a hablar contigo.

-¿E-Ellaine?- no lo puedo creer.

-Me hizo reaccionar y pensar bien las cosas y la verdad, lo único que importa … es que eres mi hija y al parecer no querías lastimarte.

-No para nada,- lo abracé- te quiero papá.- me correspondió el abrazo.

-Solo debes explicarme lo de el cambio de color en los ojos y la sangre que has tomado, si has estado en el sol o…

-No- dije riendo.- no somos como Drácula, somos diferentes, si vamos al Sol brillamos y como los Cullen no queremos matar gente, comemos animales, y los ojos me cambian de cafés dorados a marrones, aunque creo que suelo tenerlos más en color café dorado.

-Okey …- dijo Charlie- no entendí mucho pero me acostumbraré.

Charlie se fue rato después y lo despedimos, ahora si tenemos problemas con los Volturi, Rosalie y Emmet lo siguieron para protegerlo en la casa y les iban a avisar a Sam y sus amigos para cambiar turnos y explicarles todo, ya que teníamos las pases con ellos.

Luego me dí la vuelta para ver a la bruja que estaba sentada en las escaleras de arriba pensativa mirando al suelo, subí y me senté junto a ella.

-Gracias bruja.

-No es nada- me dijo con una sonrisa- no soportaría ver a alguien que pierde a su padre, ¿sabes? Es peor perderlo por una pelea de padre e hija, que a perderlo porque lo mataron- me puse seria.

-Ellaine no deber acordarte de eso…

-Me acuerdo de eso siempre Bella, y más ahora, pero… yo y Ella mi hermana sabíamos que nuestros padres nos amaban y que se sacrificaron por nosotras, pero aunque el tuyo te quiera se pelearon y es peor eso.

-Si… creo que tienes razón…

Me percaté de que los que estaban ahí nos veían y luego vi que Edward sonreía.

-Shen – dijo Edward- no necesitamos tu poder por ahora.

Todos rieron y yo también.

-¿Tregua?- me preguntó Ellaine.

-Tregua, solo que no me llames "ancianita".- le dije.

-Claro claro.

-Bueno yo …- dijo Jacob.- debo avisar a Sam y ayudarles con la guardia, vengo mañana.

 **Narra Renesmeé:**

Jacob se bajó y se salió, pero yo lo seguí mientras los otros platicaban y salí al patio siguiéndolo hasta su moto.

-¡Hey!- lo llamé- ¿por qué me mentiste?

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste que ibas a tu casa, pero fuiste a casa de Charlie, … con Ellaine.

-Lo siento Nessie, era un secreto entre Ellaine y yo para que fuera alguna especie de sorpresa, eso me dijo ella.- se rascó la nuca.

-¿desde cuándo eres el mejor amigo de ella?

¿desde cuando te comportas como u mamá?- me dijo y se subió a su moto y se fue.


	13. Chapter 13 Randel

En este capítulo termina el pasado de Ellaine a ecepción de ciertos detalles que se revelarán en la tercera fanfic. Twiligh pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y los personajes que no reconozcan son de mi imaginación.

Capítulo 13 Randel

 **Narra Renesmeé:**

Jacob no vino después de dos días, estábamos en el bosque cuando saltando entre los árboles llegaron a los vampiros que tanto esperábamos ver.

-Vladimir, Estefan.- dijo Carlisle.- hace tiempo que no los veíamos.

-Cinco años y aún recuerdo que les advertimos de éste día.- dijo Vladimir.

-¿Y ahora qué han hecho para volver a empezar la revolución?- preguntó Etefan.

-Pues en realidad…- dijo Carlisle.

-Fui yo.- dijo Ellaine apareciendo entre nosotros.

-Ahhh,… Ellaine- empezó Vladimir.

-Ellaine Storm.- dijo ella.- tanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Storm, claro.- dijo Estefan acercándose ambos a Ellaine.

-¿Dónde te has metido bruja traviesa?- preguntó Vladimir.

-Vengo de aquí y de allá.- dijo Ellaine- ustedes mejor que nadie deberían saber por qué.- dijo frunciendo un ceño.

Luego sin permiso los dos vampiros pasaron a la casa.

-Si sean bienvenidos.- dijo Carlisle por su falta de educación.

-¿y los demás?- preguntó Estefan.

-Buscando más aliados- dijo mi mamá.- así que, conocen a la bruja.

-La conocemos desde que era una niña.- Vladimir dirigió una mirada a Carlisle y éste negó, no sé por qué.

-Mis padres los conocieron por su interés en…- los dos magos la interrumpieron.

-¿Y ustedes son?- preguntó Alex.

-Vladimir y Estefan.- dijo Tamina que al parecer les leyó la mente.

-¿Le pasaste tu don Edward?- preguntó Vladimir.

-Usan su propia magia te apuesto que sigo igual de maldito.- dijo mi papá refiriéndose a su don que no le agradaba mucho.

-Debo ir a echar un vistazo.-dijo Ellaine desapareciendo en su escoba.

-Sigue igual de misteriosa como lo creímos.- le dijo Estefan a Vladimir en un susurro.

-¿Cómo es que la conocen?- preguntó mi papá.

-Oigan oigan- dijo Tamina- ustedes son los que estaban interesados en la transformación con magos para sus castillos, ¿no es así?- dijo Tamina.

-Chica astuta- dijo Stefan.

-¿La que?- pregunté.

-Existe la posibilidad de que al igual que con los humanos mordidos forman neófitos,… - dijo Stefan.

-Así podría suceder con los magos.-completó Vladimir.

-Magos que se convierten en vampiros- dije asombrada.- tendrían demasiado poder.

-Ya se ha hecho- dijo Tamina casi enojada.- ustedes saben que ya ha habido uno.

-¿Qué te parece si probamos contigo?- dijo Stefan acercándose y Tamina y Alex sacaron sus varitas apuntándolos.

-¡Oigan! No, aquí no.- dijo Carlisle separándolos.

-En la batalla donde los Volturi atacaron el castillo de Dalibor, muchos magos fueron mordidos transformándose y ellos se mataban para evitar el propósito de Aro, más poder.- dijo Vladimir.

-No veo propósito diferente al suyo.- dijo Alex.

-Nosotros solo lo buscamos en modo académico, que los magos que sean vampiros formen parte de la sociedad.-dijo Vladimir defendiéndose.- Aro buscaba para controlar a los demás, y los busca aún.

-¿Ya hubo uno?- pregunté.

-No deberíamos hablar de esto.- dijo Tamina.

-Si hubo uno.- dijo Ellaine apareciendo en las escaleras como suele hacerlo por sorpresa.- Se llamaba Ethan Randel.

-Ethan Randel…-dije yo en susurro.

-¿Qué pasa con los magos que se convierten?- preguntó Alice quien también estaba ahí.

-Para empezar.- dijo Alex- el color de los ojos es rojo pero se combina con el verde azul y no cambian jamás.

-Y hace que los ojos de esa persona se vuelvan hermosos.- dijo Stefan mirando a Ellaine quien solo daba vueltas con brazos cruzados y con la mirada triste para abajo.

-Pero más importante aún.- continuó Alex.- el poder,… la magia sigue dentro del mago, no solo obtienes lo principal de un vampiro, como la fuerza, la velocidad, la sed de sangre sino,… la magia tiene más potencia, ni siquiera debes decir el conjuro para hacer un hechizo, con solo pensarlo lo logras.- dijo Alex quien también se veía nostálgico y Tamina igual.

-Y Aro los quiere para controlar todos los vampiros…- dijo mi papá.- y de ser posible toda la humanidad, esclavizarla, y no habría armas para detenernos.

-Pero él no es un mago…- dijo Alice.

-Por eso quiere la varita de Dragoslav.- dijo Ellaine quien estaba de espaldas pero se volteó.- la necesita para obtener magia y hacerse un mago, y el hecho de que él tenga un don, lo haría más fuerte.

-Sería invencible.- dijo mi papá.

-¿Quién era exactamente Ethan Randel?- preguntó mi mamá.

-Nuestro mejor amigo.- dijo Tamina pero mi mamá y los demás esperaban respuesta de Ellaine.- de todos los magos que conformamos el círculo de Dobromil.

-Ya han escuchado mi historia…- dijo Ellaine mirando a todos los que estábamos ahí.- ya saben de dónde vengo y lo que cargo conmigo día a día, si, … mi nombre real es Ellaine Dragoslav, y por ende la varita me pertenece.- supongo que ella ya supone que sabemos lo que había en el libro.

-Nosotros vamos a ayudarte. –dijo Carlisle acercándose a ella.- también como tú, queremos proteger a la familia que tenemos.

-Yo no tengo familia ya.- dijo Ellaine desapareciendo como lo hizo la otra vez, con humo morado y negro.

-¿No les molesta que no los considere familia?- dijo Vladimir hacia los magos.

-Nosotros somos sus amigos y ella lo sabe, ha sufrido mucho y no le podemos ni queremos exigir títulos.- dijo Alex, no se llevan bien con Vladimir y Estefan.

 **Narra Bella:**

Subí al balcón donde una vez hablé con Rosalie, y me encontré a la bruja mirando a la nada.

-Vengo aquí porque se me hace tranquilo.- dijo Ellaine sintiéndome llegar.

-Ethan Randel…- dije- ¿quién era realmente?- no me había contestado mi pregunta.

-Conforme fui creciendo, el círculo de Dobromil ya estaba formado y construyeron un castillo en medio de la tierra que los magos creamos, Dalibor, era como Howgarts en Harry Potter, pero solo que nos enseñaban al parejo y ciertas familias vivían ahí pero ese era lugar más que nada para el Círculo, yo vivía cerca de ahí en una pradera, pero conocimos a unos que vivían al otro lado del castillo, como nosotros pero del otro lado.- me fue explicando Ellaine.- Nos peleábamos en el castillo desde los 6 años, me ganaba en todo pero me lo restregaba en la cara, yo me defendía, nos regañaban y nos castigaban de vez en cuando,- reí- luego me fui esforzando, mi papá me enseñaba a mí y a mi hermana, pero como verás, me pusieron "Trueno" por mis destructivas acciones, llegó un día en que le gané a Ethan en una prueba, salió tan perfecto que todos se sorprendieron hasta yo misma, al fin algo me salió bien.

-Alex y Tamina estaban ahí supongo.- le dije.

-Alex y Tamina Lyuben si, son hermanos, también mi querido Lucasag Wood.- dijo Ellaine con una sonrisa- Lucas es como mi hermano, me apoyó en todas esas derrotas que te mencioné y fue el culpable de que…- se paró y continuó- después de ganarle Lucas nos trajo a Ethan y todos a ecepción mía, se llevaban bien con él y fue de pronto en que nos volvimos inseparables los 6, puesto que Ethan tenía una hermana llamada Miranda Randel, ella también se hizo amiga nuestra, … fue entonces cuando llegó Aro y atacaron el castillo, fue Ethan quien a los 12 años hizo uno de los conjuros inquebrantables jamás hechos.

-Era de 12- dije sorprendida.

-Si yo tenía 10 años, es dos años mayor y su hermana es dos años menor que yo, Alex, Tamina y Lucas somos de la misma edad.

-y qué pasó después… -pregunté.

-Exactamente 6 años después nos reencontramos con los que quedaron, los que lograron echar a los Volturi y con un hechizo no los dejaron entrar de nuevo. Se integraron nuevos miembros al círculo incluyéndome a mí, a Alex, Tamina, Lucas y Ethan y Miranda, fue cuando Ethan y yo pues… ya sabes, nos digimos que éramos uno para el otro y conoces bien que pasó.

-Se hicieron novios.- dije yo sonriendo.

-No…- borré mi sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Todo iba bien hasta que,…un día había quedado uno de la guardia de los Volturi que se quedó escondido y mordió a Ethan tratando de protegerme puesto que me iba a morder a mí, … después,…- suspiró- trató de morderme, como si… quisiera matarme, al día siguiente hizo una promesa:

 _"-Lo siento Ellaine… no quiero hacerte daño.- dijo Ethan apartándose de Ellaine._

 _-Ethan puedo ayudarte, por favor quédate.- le pidió con voz llorosa y ojos llorosos, pero al acercarse Ethan se abalanzó y le puso una mano en el cuello ahorcándola, pero Ethan parpadeó varias veces y la soltó, Ellaine recuperaba aire._

 _-Ellaine, no puedo- se fue alejando.- NADIE puede ayudarme._

 _-Ethan por favor no te vayas.- le rogaba en el suelo Ellaine soltando lágrimas._

 _-Volveré, cuando me controle, - prometió Ethan alejándose.- Te amo…_

 _-Ethan- Ellaine se paró corriendo detrás de Ethan quien se fue corriendo desapareciendo puesto que era ya muy veloz y ella solo se quedó a la mitad del bosque tirada en la tierra, quien fue encontrada por sus amigos dormida horas después de tanto llorar."_

-Jamás lo volví a ver- dijo Ellaine a casi nada de llorar.- y el desgraciado que lo mordió fue quemado ésa misma noche.

-Por eso siempre viajas, vas a buscarlo- ahora entendía todo.

-Lo busqué por todo Maldragor, la tierra que los magos creamos, hasta que me di cuenta de que ´l se salió de ahí y lo busqué en todo el mundo, jamás volví a Maldragor, obviamente Alex, Tamina y Lucas me seguían pero cada quien con su ruta, solo Miranda se quedó en Maldragor.

-¿Cómo es que no envejeces?- le pregunté.

-Ethan y yo creamos una poción que nos haría mantenernos jóvenes hasta que la dejemos de tomar, todo el círculo la toma y muchos magos de ahí también, y Ella mi hermana… murió a manos de ese infeliz vampiro minutos después de que Ethan se había ido, ella se mató para no transformarse, y su novio también le pasó lo mismo, se mató mordido, en cuanto a su bebé no supe dónde quedó, creo que también murió.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu hermana tuvo un bebé?

\- Si meses antes del accidente ese, ella dio a luz, creo que no se aguantó las ganas de casarse un año antes.- dijo casi bromeando.

-Algo como Edward y yo pero diferente.- dije-

-Si algo así.

Esto me sirvió para conocer completamente a Ellaine, ya no había nada que ocultar y ahora la entendía y me dio tristeza su historia, su ruptura me recordó cuando Edward me dejó, pero ella fue fuerte y ha sido fuerte todo este tiempo, porque si no encontró a Ethan, ¿Qué haría para no hacer lo mismo que Ella, matarse para no seguir en transformación?, él ya estaba perdido y eso me hizo admirar la fuerza que ha tenido Ellaine todo este tiempo, largo tiempo.


	14. Chapter 14 El vigilante de tus sueños

Hola! tanto tiempo lo sé me disculpo en serio, les tengo una mala y buena noticia, estoy muy apretada en la escuela y no creo poder subir diario pero LA BUENA NOTICIA es que haré en ambas fanfics capítulos más largos y actualizaré los fines de semana en recompensa de no subir en la semana, ustedes saben que no dejo fanfic incompletas.

Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y los personajes que no reconozcan son de mi imaginación junto con esta trama.

Capítulo 14 "El vigilante de tus sueños"

 **Narra Bella:**

Los días siguientes llegaron más vampiros, la mitad de ellos eran desconocidos que oyeron el llamado de los Cullen, dos vampiresas eran conocidas de Zafrina y Senna era una de Argentina: Luciana, y su amiga era de México: Julieta y ella tenía un don el cual demostró cuando Jacob volvió a aparecer por la casa.

-Jacob.-lo saludé mientras se bajaba de su moto.

-Vinieron más ¿no es así?-dijo él serio, últimamente estaba raro.

-Sí unos conocidos y otros de manera voluntaria.

-¿Por qué huele a perro?- preguntó Luciana mientras arrugaba la nariz.- ah, ya veo, un lobo.

-Aún me pregunto cómo es que pueden olernos.-dijo Jacob refiriéndose a como olemos a los hombres lobo.

-Un hombre lobo ¿eh?- dijo Julieta sonriendo.- Sí,… definitivamente debo intentarlo.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Jacob serio pero se notó nerviosismo en su voz, estaba alarmado, luego Julieta se le quedó viendo directamente a los ojos, Jacob se quedó parado y derecho viéndola y de manera involuntaria se sentó en la tierra provocando algunas risitas de los que estábamos ahí.

\- buen chico.-dijo Julieta orgullosa, ella tenía el poder de controlar animales y Jacob era técnicamente un lobo, por lo cual funcionó en él, al parecer Julieta dejo de hacer su don porque volteó hacia otra parte y Jacob se paró inmediatamente algo enojado.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.-dijo Jacob enojado.

-Solo era una prueba.-dijo Julieta riendo.

-No soy tu conejillo de indias.

-No claro que no, eres un lobo.- dijo Julieta haciendo reír a Luciana y se volvieron al bosque.

-¿De dónde salieron?- me preguntó Jacob acercándose a donde estaba.

-Argentina y México, amigas de Senna y Zafrina, pero vinieron más de otros lados, unos desconocidos pero podremos confiar en ellos, Edward les leyó la mente.-le respondí mientras entrábamos a la casa.

 **Narrador omnisciente:**

Bella y Jacob entraron a la casa y Jacob sintió la mirada de Nessie desde las escaleras, la vió de reojo y luego se volteó, su asunto estaba muy complicado.

-Hola Jacob.- lo saludó felizmente Ellaine y Jacob le sonrió como saludo, Jacob había mejorado su relación con la "bruja" desde aquella vez en el bosque, se podría decir que era como una nueva amiga, aunque él no lo dijera y Ellaine no decía nada pero sabía que Jacob era su nuevo amigo.- Tengo un plan.-dijo Ellaine finalmente.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Edward.

-Tengo un plan, Aro no debe de estar lejos, debemos prepararnos.

-¿ya lo hicimos no?- preguntó Alice sin entender como los demás lo que Ellaine quería decir.

-Sí, hemos reunido a muchos, pero no somos un gran equipo, cada uno es diferente y para ganarles a los Volturi necesitamos pensar igual, saber actuar en equipo.-dijo Ellaine.

-¿Para eso me llamaste?- preguntó Jacob y Nessie se soprendió al escuchar eso.

-Muchos tenemos poderes, los usaremos a nuestro favor de un modo diferente.-dijo Ellaine y los demás estaban intrigados en saber en qué modo, Alex y Tamina sonrieron al entender a Ellaine.- Les enseñaremos a usar sus poderes,… como si fueran magos.

 **Reunidos todos en el bosque**

-¡¿Estás loca?!- gritó Amun desconcertado.- Es imposible.

-No somos magos Ellaine.-dijo Garret y Ellaine solo tenía los ojos para arriba y se medio encorvó molestándose por la actitud de Amun principalmente.

-Debemos hacer esto, jamás ganaremos si no aprendemos a controlarnos y a conocer a los demás.-decía Ellaine defendiendo su idea.

-Es posible.-dijo Benjamin y Ellaine le sonrió.

-Si yo también lo creo.-dijo Kate.- es como cuando le enseñé a Bella a expandirlo.

-Exacto, no usaran varitas ni dirán conjuros, solo harán más fuerte su poder.

-No creo que leer más mentes nos ayude.- dijo Edward.

-Pero eres el más rápido, te enseñaré, les enseñaré a controlar más sus poderes.-dijo Ellaine.

-Y lo más importante aún.-dijo Tamina- existen magos que habitan fuera de Maldragomir, unos malos o que son fáciles de engañar, Aro los habrá unido con sus fuerzas o apenas los estará buscando, entonces ya tenemos problemas ahí.

-Lo que nos lleva a enseñarles algo más importante.-dijo Alex.- evitar a los magos.

Empezaron por poner a los vampiros con poderes de un lado y a los normales del otro, Alice como ya no tenía su poder estaba en el lado de los normales, Ellaine dirigió a los que tienen poderes y Alex y Tamina a los normales pero básicamente los tres dirigían a todos al mismo tiempo.

-Tienes que escuchar, sentir, viaja por tu mente hasta lo más lejos que puedas, kilómetros al sur o al norte.-le decía Tamina a Alice.

-¿Qué oyes?- dijo Alex.

-Oigo… serpientes,-dijo Alice aún con los ojos cerrados.- hace calor.

-Estás en Phoenix.-dijo Bella sonriente.

-Recordé cuando fuimos a esconderte a Phoenix cuando James estaba detrás de ti.-dijo Alice- así que busqué lugares donde hacía calor.

-Maximiza su poder.-le decía Ellaine a Kate mientras trataba de que su electricidad saliera de ella.- recuerda los rayos, en las nubes, mira hacia ésa zona.-señaló un punto algo alto en los árboles.- imagina los rayos ahí y concéntrate en tus manos.

Kate se concentró y dio lo mejor que pudo, empezaron a salir unas chispas fuera de sus manos, lo que normalmente ocurría cuando se concentraba demasiado, luego se formaron pequeños rayos fuera de sus manos.

-Vas muy bien.-dijo Ellaine sonriendo.

Kate siguió concentrada y de pronto unos pequeños rayos flotaban en el aire apartada de ella pero seguían siendo controlados por ella y luego bajó sus manos y los rayos desaparecieron.

-¡Bien! Jaja-festejó Ellaine y Kate sonreía al haber visto su logro.

En eso aparecieron lobos detrás y luego se transformaron en humanos, Sam y su manada habían llegado.

-Jacob nos dijo que nos necesitaban.- dijo Sam acercándose.- pero nos insistió en que era hoy.

Jacob se había ido para llamar a Sam para reunirse con los Cullen y Ellaine.

-Sí los necesitamos, como la otra vez.-dijo Edward acercándose.- por el bien de todos.

-Hola,-saludó Ellaine.-mi nombre es Ellaine St… Dragoslav.

-Creí que era Storm.-dijo Leah.

-Sí… bueno… ese era como un nombre artístico.-dijo Ellaine.

-Que no el nombre artístico era "trueno".- susurró Alex mientras se rió por lo bajo, Ellaine cerró los ojos y los abrió entonces Alex se cayó al piso siendo electrocutado por un segundo.

-Ya que te gusta ese apodo.-se burló su hermana Tamina.

-Cállate.- dijo Alex.

Ellaine les contó su plan a los lobos mientras los dos magos seguían con los vampiros a excepción de Edward y Bella, Sam accedió y en un segundo llego Jacob en lobo y luego se transformó.

-Llegas tarde.-dijo Ellaine.- bien pero primero deben transformarse, ya saben.

En segundos todos ahí se transformaron incluido Jacob, luego los llevó un poco apartados de la casa y Ellaine hizo aparecer su escoba.

-Deben tener un olor específico de mí y los magos, concéntrense en ese olor y a la vez en sus oídos.-Ellaine se subió a su escoba y empezó a volar entre los árboles desapareciendo de la vista pero ellos la olían-¡Ahora concéntrense en lo que escuchan!- gritó Ellaine escondida entre las ramas, se quedó quieta para que los lobos escucharan cómo sería el estado normal de la zona para notar el cambio, así que después Ellaine voló rápido y los lobos la debían seguir, ella empezó a virar lentamente para que los lobos pudieran oír cómo se oye cuando se cambia de dirección, Jacob fue el que mejor la seguía en cada prueba pues él ya estaba familiarizado con su olor y oído.

 **En la noche…**

-Debemos irnos, no podemos dejar a Charlie desprotegido.-dijo Sam y Bella asintió.

En eso se oyeron vampiros llegar por los pinos, todos se alarmaron y luego aparecieron dos vampiros frente s sus ojos.

-Ellaine.-dijo uno.

-Darel, Amarina.-saludó Ellaine haciendo seña a los demás de que todo estaba bien.

-Creímos que no vendrían.-dijo Tamina quien al parecer también los conocía y Alex también.

-Tuvimos unos imprevistos, queríamos dar una vuelta por Maldragomir pero no la encontramos.-dijo Darel, el vampiro de ojos rojos y pelo castaño claro.

-Suponemos que fue idea de los magos así que no nos preocupamos, sino pudimos entrar los Volturi tampoco.-dijo Amarina, una chica rubia de ojos cafés dorados.

-¿Y dónde esta…?-iba a preguntar Ellaine.

Pero algo rebotó en las ramas y luego al techo de la casa hasta que bajó pero cayó encima por accidente del hombre lobo Seth.

-Upps, lo siento.-dijo apenada otra vampira mientras se levantaba y Seth solo se quedó impactado.

-Antara.-dijo Tamina hacia Antara, una vampira muy joven, como de 15 años por fuera obviamente, tenía el pelo castaño con unas líneas rubias y ojos marrones casi negros.

-Hola, lo siento aún no puedo controlar mi fuerza.-dijo ella inocente acercándose.

-Hola chiquita.-dijo Ellaine abrazando a Antara, que era más chaparra que todos, incluso Renesmeé sería más alta.

Dentro de rato entraron y se presentaron con otros vampiros platicando su historia, Amarina, Darel y Antara son de Nueva Zelanda, los primeros dos conocieron a Alex y Tamina tiempo después del ataque a Dalibor, conocieron también a Ellaine, Ellaine conoció a Antara en una casa hogar hace unos años y se las llevó a Amarina y Darel que siempre quisieron una niña, la conservaron humana pero resultó que hace poco Antara se había enfermado de neumonía e iba a morir y la mordieron para salvarla.

-Y me enseñé a morder solo animales.-dijo Antara.

-Como nosotros.-dijo Alice pero al parecer no era solo ella quien se había encantado con su belleza y dulzura, sino todos.-¿cuántos años tienes linda?

-Tengo 15 años, osea realmente tengo 15.-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Que linda.-dijo Rosalie quien se sentó a su lado.

-¿Tienes algún poder?-preguntó Emmett.

-Si tengo uno pero no creo poder hacerlo aquí.

-Hazlo pequeña debemos relajarnos después de este atareado día.- dijo Alex quien le había leído la mente y supo de su poder.

-Bien…-respiró hondo y empezó a cantar algo que Ellaine le cantó tiempo atrás:

 _"Ahora aquí tú y yo,_

 _Las estrellas giran alrededor,_

 _No temas de la oscuridad,_

 _Pues yo estaré aquí cuidando a tus sueños,_

 _No le temas a la oscuridad,_

 _Que yo de aquí no me voy no te abandono,_

 _Escucha como el Sol se esconde, para dejar el lugar libre a la Luna,_

 _Escucha a las mentes relajarse para luego,_

 _Ir a descansar mientras viajan a sus mundos…"_

Todos sin excepción empezaron a relajarse y buscaban inconscientes donde sentarse y empezaron a cerrar los ojos, Bella entendió el poder de Antara, su voz, su dulce voz al cantar hacía dommir a quién fuera, aún que los vampiros no duermen, los hizo dormir y poco a poco todos se durmieron.

 _"No temas a la oscuridad_

 _Pues yo mi amor_

 _Yo no te abandono_

 _Pues yo mi amor_

 _Yo soy,_

 _Yo soy el vigilante de tus sueños…"_


	15. Chapter 15 Cicatrices eternas

Hola, perdón por no actualizar ayer tuve un contratiempo, este capítulo es algo corto pero el siguiente será más largo. Twilight pertenece originalmente a Stephenie Meyer, los personajes que no reconozcan son de mi imaginación.

Capítulo 15 "Cicatrices eternas"

Narra Bella:

Despertamos al día siguiente, mi cuerpo estaba algo relajado al principio pero después me volví a sentir fuerte como vampira, vi que a los demás también les pasó lo mismo, al parecer Antara no se quedó dormida, su don no tenía efecto en ella y sonreía al ver cómo todos estábamos muy extrañados.

-No había dormido,…- Emmett bostezó- en más de cien años.

-Hasta olvidé cómo se sentía dormir.- dijo Jasper mientras se estiraba.

-Me siento… humana.-dijo Rosalie pero luego empezó a observar todo a su alrededor y ya no estaba encorvada ni adormilada.- Ya no.-dijo algo decepcionada bajando la vista.

-Tienes una muy hermosa voz, y potente.-dijo Alice a Antara.

-Gracias, debería usarlo contra los Volturi.-dijo Antara.

-Ya está,- dijo Garret- eres nuestra arma secreta.-Ellaine borró una sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Los Volturi saben que existes?- preguntó seria Ellaine.

-No sé.-dijo Antara.

-Nunca la hemos presentado.-dijo Amarina.- pero…

-¿Pero qué?- pregunté.

-Pudieron haberla visto…

-¡Demonios!- dijo Ellaine.- si ellos se enteraran de su don, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que le quiten su poder al igual que Alice.

En eso llegó Seth corriendo.-tenemos problemas, unos vampiros se acercan a la casa de Charlie.

-¡¿Qué?!-grité, pero no hacía falta que respondieran, los Cullen y los demás (sin Alice, Renesmeé y Antara) que se habían quedado en la casa) corrimos todo lo que pudimos, los magos vinieron en sus escobas, llegamos a la casa y yo sola entré.

-¡¿Papá?!-grité pero no tuve respuesta.- ¡Papá!- nada, solo silencio, aún podía oír a los demás afuera, y a los magos llegar, busqué en toda la casa pero estaba vacía, cuando oí por el bosque a la manada de Sam, bajé y pude ver que los demás oyeron lo mismo.- Están en el bosque.-le dije a los magos que estaban volando en sus escobas.

Corrimos hacia el bosque y noté que estaba la guardia con mi padre inconsciente y otros tenían bajo el humo de Alec a los lobos, pero había más vampiros que no eran de la guardia sino sus famosos testigos a los que Aro les lavó el cerebro, así que nos pusimos en fila.

-Vaya, creo que nos faltaron vampiros con contar.-dijo Jane confiada.- pero creo que podemos con ellos.

-Déjenlo ir-dije seria.

-No lo haremos Bella, Aro hizo que un… viejo amigo nuestro le enseñara si tu padre estaba al tanto de tu estado.-dijo Félix refiriéndose a Lucas, aún no saben que sabemos quién es- solo nos queda una opción, matarlo.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!-grite tratando de lanzármeles pero Edward me detuvo.

-Él no dirá nada, no tiene por qué.-dijo Edward tratando de que la batalla no llegara tan pronto.- Lo podemos asegurar.

-Nosotros lo podemos asegurar.-dijo Jane.- Félix, adelante…

-¡No!-grité pero en eso los magos llegaron y se pusieron en frente de nosotros y causó impacto en los Volturi.

-¿Acaso oí que llamaste a Lucas amigo de los Volturi?- preguntó con sarcasmo Ellaine mirando a Jane.- tanto tiempo sin vernos Jane.

-Ellaine Storm…-dijo Jane sorprendida pero sin que se notara- y los hermanos Lyuben.

-Lucas jamás fue su amigo y jamás lo será.-dijo Tamina.

-Tal vez,… pero no si algo no puedes asegurar es el tiempo de vida que le queda.-dijo Jane con frialdad.

-La poción que ustedes inventaron, tú y tu novio Ellaine, no servirá por mucho tiempo- dijo Félix causando una mirada furiosa de parte de Ellaine.

-¿Qué le hicieron?-preguntó enojado Alex.

-La tortura que le he dado lo ha debilitado mucho y la otra vampira Carmen…-dijo Jane y el clan Denali puso más atención.- pues tampoco durará mucho tiempo.

Eleazar trató de correr hacia ellos y Jane lo atacó con su poder pero yo hice mi escudo y funcionó, pero luego en la guardia que estaba quieta, salió un hombre y se quitó la capucha sacando una varita e hizo que me doliera la cabeza tirando mi escudo, oí a lo lejos a Edward llamarme y después volví a mí misma.

-Probablemente no me conocen,… o no me recuerden.-dijo este hombre que al parecer era un mago.- cuando ustedes magos ingresaron a Dalibor yo ya me había salido,… por culpa de su padre par de Lyuben.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Tamina.

-Dejaré que lo averiguen por sí mismos.-dijo el mago pero Tamina alzó su varita e hizo una oleada que tumbó al hechicero.

-Dejen ir al padre de Bella-dijo Ellaine- y a los lobos.

-¿O si no que?-preguntó Jane retando.

-Jane, dale un mensaje a tu amo de parte mía y confío en que parte de todos aquí…-dijo Ellaine viendo a todos para luego voltearse.- la batalla final aún no termina.

-Pero mi querida Ellaine-dijo Jane- la batalla inicio desde aquella batalla en Dalibor.-dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

-Por eso dije la batalla final, mi querida Jane.-dijo con sarcasmo Ellaine.

-Le daré tu mensaje-dijo Jane.- ten cuidado brujita, no eres la única maga en el mundo que busca venganza.

-Lo tendré en mente.-dijo Ellaine.

-Y Bella, despídete de tu padre, temo que no podemos quebrantar esta regla.-dijo Jane y no aguanté más, cuando los vampiros agarraron a mi padre de los brazos corrí hacia ellos y los demás me siguieron pero los magos permanecieron donde mismo, me lancé hacia Jane y la tumbé y trató de usar su poder, pero algo la impedía, Ellaine.

Luchábamos contra los Volturi pero no lográbamos más que medio romper las caras pero no del todo, luego el mago se levantó y provocó otra oleada lo que hizo que nos detuviéramos y logramos poner a Charlie detrás nuestro y los lobos habían reaccionado, volvimos a estar divididos en dos lados en pose de ataque, cuando Jane habló.

-Está bien, escojan bien su decisión, si no deciden pelear con nosotros, vivirán y se les perdonará esta ofensa, pero si deciden pelear junto a los Cullen y los magos, están perdidos.-Jane miró a Ellaine y se acercó hasta quedar cara a cara con ella.- tan perdidos como… ¿cómo se llamaba?,… ah si, Ethan Randel, quién sabe que haya sido del pobre…-

Un arañazo de parte de Ellaine la interrumpió, nos sorprendimos al ver eso y Vladimir y Stefan sonrieron de orgullo al ver cómo Ellaine le destrozó la cara a una Volturi, puesto que al momento del arañazo salieron chispas de sus uñas y Jane al levantar la cara pudimos ver que Ellaine le dejó 5 líneas como cicatrices en la cara.- Tú, me vas a pagar eso…-dijo Jane con furia.

-No existen cirugías plásticas para vampiros Jane, tendrás que vivir con eso si es que sobrevives.-dijo Ellaine acercándose más a Ellaine.

-Será mejor que se preparen, los veremos en el campo de batalla.-dijo Jane apartándose.

-Estaremos listos.-dije yo poniéndome a un lado de Ellaine.

-Le mandaré saludos a tu amigo.-dijo Jane antes de irse refiriéndose a Lucas.

Los Volturi se fueron rápido y todo el bulliciocomenzó.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-preguntó Alistair a Ellaine.

-Cuando un mago tiene mucha adrenalina puede salir magia de las manos, esas marcas no se le quitarán jamás, se le rompería toda la cara.-dijo Ellaine.

En ése momento Tamina, que tenía las manos en su frente se tiró al suelo.

-¡Hermana!-dijo Alex sosteniendo a Tamina quien segundos después reaccionó.

-Bella, debes ir por tu madre.-me dijo.

-¿Qué? Van a ir tras ella.-dije alterada.

-Leí sus pensamientos, eso me debilitó, pero debes ir por ella.-dijo Tamina.

-Charlie.-oi a Carlisle llamar a mi papá.

-Papá-lo llamé.

-Está inconciente-dijo Carlisle- Jane habrá utilizado su don y también Alec, lo han dejado muy débil.-dijo Carlisle.-¿hay algo que puedan hacer?- le preguntó a Ellaine.

Ellaine y Alex que eran los que tenían fuerza, sacaron sus varitas y empezaron a susurrar cosas en voz baja.- Está muy debíl, los poderes lo han dejado en una especie de coma.-dijo Alex.

-No hay cura humana para esto.- dijo Ellaine.

-Pero quizá magia funcionaría.-le dije a Ellaine.

-Sí, funcionaría.-dijo Alex pero Ellaine solo mantenía la vista baja.- tenemos que llevarlo,… a Maldragomir.


	16. Chapter 16 Líder

Hola! he aquí otro capítulo, estos son los últimos capítulos de ESTA fanfic y le seguiré en otra, ahora actualizaré en todas mis fics los viernes y domingos. Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, los personajes que no reconozcan son de mi imaginación.

Capítulo 16 "Líder"

-Tenemos que llevarlo… a Maldragomir.-dijo Alex mientras todos en círculo miraban la escena.

-¿Qué?-pregunté.

-Solo los magos de Maldragomir pueden ayudarlo.-dijo Tamina.

-Pero creí que nadie podía entrar.-dijo Esme.

-Solo los del círculo de Dobromil pueden salir y entrar, quizá,… podamos hacer que él entre también.-dijo Alex mirando a todos.- Es humano,… si no lo llevamos ahora…

-Puedo morderlo.-dije.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Garret.-¿Convertir a tu padre en vampiro?

-Es la única manera de salvarlo.-dije mirándolo.

-No Bella, no lo resistiría.-dijo Alex.

-Tiene razón-dijo Carlisle quien se había acercado a inspeccionar a Charlie.- está muy débil.- miré a mi papá sin saber que hacer.

-Alex, Tamina.-llamó Ellaine quien no sé en qué momento se había parado y salido del círculo, ahora se giró y veía a los hermanos.- llévenlo a Maldragomir,… parte de nosotros tiene que ir por la madre de Bella, la otra parte de nosotros se tendrá que quedar.-dijo al fin.

-¿Quién te puso al mando?-retó Alistair.

-Este no es momento de discutir quién es el líder, se trata de la familia de Bella y las nuestras.-dijo Edward calmando la tensión de Alistair quien se volteó molesto a ver a la nada.

-Ellaine no podemos dejarte sola.-dijo parándose Tamina- Serías la única con magia, están reclutando más magos.

-Entonces debemos darnos prisa.-dijo Ellaine.

-Pero, pero…-Tamina se estaba alterando y Alex se paró también.

-Tamina, Alex, deben ir a Maldragomir, en Vlastimir podrán curarlo, y avisen al resto del círculo.-les dijo totalmente segura.-Bella, deben llevárselo ahora.-dijo mirándome.

Dudé por un segundo pero si algo estaba segura es que solo la magia podría salvar a Charlie, a mi papá.-Llévenselo ahora.-dije segura.

-Tamina llévate a Charlie a Maldragomir.-dijo Alex apartándose de su hermana.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-dijo ella asustada.

-Si van por la madre de Bella será mejor que también la llevemos para allá.-dijo Alex.-Ya ningún lugar es seguro para la familia de Bella, ¿podemos?

-Si, protéganlos porfavor.-les pedí.

-Nosotros iremos por la madre de Bella.-dijo Emmet quien tenía detrás a Rosalie y a otros vampiros.

-Esperen.-dijo Ellaine- Necesito a los que tengan poderes con nosotros, solo algunos para que otros vayan por René.

-Yo iré-dije- mi madre necesita verme y yo a ella.

-Edward ve con ella-dijo Ellaine y Edward asintió.-en cuanto a los lobos se quedarán aquí.

Al final, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, el clan irlandés, las amazonas y el clan egipcio nos dirigimos a Jacksonville a buscar a mi madre y a Phil junto con el mago Alex.

Narra Jacob:

Desperté no sé a qué horas, lo últimos que recordaba fue que Sam y los demás percibimos a unos vampiros cerca que se dirigían a la casa de Charlie, no quisimos confiarnos a que eran los Cullen así que fuimos y nos encontramos a los chupasangre italianos pero un hombre con una chaqueta negra sacó una varita, era un mago obviamente, dijo unas palabras y la vista se me nubló.

Ahora oía voces a lo lejos.

-No voy a cargar a unos lobos.-decía una voz masculina.

-No tardarán en despertar.-decía una voz femenina que se me hacía conocida.

-Están volviendo a ser humanos.-dijo otra voz femenina que también la había oído pero no me acordaba de su nombre, luego volví a sentirme como humano y me sentía débil.

-Jacob,…-oía esa voz femenina como si estuviera a kilómetros de mí.-Jacob,…-ahora la oía más cerca.-Jacob, reacciona.-me empezó a palmear la cara y ya la escuchaba normal.- ¡Jacob!-vi a Ellaine cerca de mí, yo estaba tirado en el pasto.

-¿Pero qué?...

-Esta bien, te explicaré todo después.-me dijo y me ayudó a sentarme, me sentía mareado.

-Fue el hechizo **_somnolentus_** -dijo Ellaine y miré a todos quienes estaban ahí, no estaba ni Bella ni Edward, había pocos.

-¿dónde…?

-Tranquilo Jacob, Charlie va a estar bien.-dijo Ellaine.-luego te explico, vete parando, debemos movernos.-no entendía qué había pasado y me paré al igual que los demás.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?-dijo Sam.

-Vimos a otro como tú.-dijo Quil señalando a Ellaine.

-Sí lo sé, un antiguo traidor.-dijo ella.

-¿Hay más magos?-preguntó Seth.

-Claro que sí-dijo Ellaine como si fuera lo más normal- no todos los magos se mudaron a mi tierra Maldragomir.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-preguntó Sam.

-Escuchen, Charlie va a ser llevado por mi amiga Tamina a Maldragomir donde lo curarán, este mago le hizo un hechizo potente que lo ha dejado débil y solo los magos de mi tierra lo ayudarán, pero Bella, Edward y otros se fueron a Jacksonville a buscar a René, también la llevarán a Maldragomir.-dijo Ellaine.

-¿Está herida?-preguntó Sam.

-No pero ya ningún lugar es seguro para la familia de Bella.-dijo Ellaine y al parecer Sam estuvo de acuerdo.- debemos ir por las demás, y proteger esta ciudad.

-¿Qué? Eso no lo mencionaste.-dijo Alistair creo.

-Es obvio que querrán atacar Forks.-dijo Ellaine.

-Debemos ir por las chicas.-dijo Esme, claro, tenemos que ir por Nessie, está desprotegida.

De inmediato nos dirigimos a la casa, nos convertimos en lobos y corrimos, en el caso de Ellaine fue en su escoba. Llegamos en poco tiempo, nos convertimos en humanos de nuevo, pero nos alarmó algo, Alice vino corriendo hacia nosotros.

-Alice, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Antara, esta mal.-dijo Alice.

Corrimos dentro y en la planta alta vimos a Antara gritando en el piso y Nessie la sostenía, Ellaine se acercó a ella y se sentó en el suelo junto a ellas al igual que la mamá de Antara, Amarina.

-Les dije, le están quitando su poder también.-dijo sacando su varita.

-Malditos italianos.-dijo Vladimir, no me dí cuenta de que ellos se habían quedado.

Ellaine volvió a repetir las palabras extrañas que dijo cuando a Alice le quitaron su clarividencia, luego la niña Antara se detuvo por un segundo y luego reaccionó.

-Antara…-la llamó Ellaine.

-Me,… quitaron mi poder…-dijo muy débil.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora "líder"?-preguntó con sarcasmo Alistair y Ellaine se paró, lo miró de forma de reto y luego se dirigió a nosotros los lobos.

-Ustedes, deben ponerse en los alrededores de Forks, junto con algunos de ustedes, -dijo viendo a los vampiros-debemos esperar a que venga ayuda de Maldragomir, para proteger el pueblo, luego iremos a Maldragomir.

-¿Para qué iremos a Maldragomir?-preguntó el vampiro irlandés Peter.

-Para obtener lo último que nos falta para vencer a Aro.-dijo Ellaine, después todos hicimos lo que ordenó.

 **Voltera, en el castillo Volturi…**

Lucasag Wood trataba de salir de la jaula, le habían quitado su varita, lo habían torturado y herido, golpeaba con toda la fuerza posible, la que le quedaba.

-No puedes.-dijo la voz de Carmen quien estaba en otra jaula a su lado sentada en el suelo.-ni yo puedo.

-Esta hechizada, lo sé.-dijo Lucas viendo al suelo recargado en la jaula.

-¿Qué ganan encerrándonos aquí Lucas?-preguntó Carmen quien en su tiempo encerrada ya había familiarizado con Lucas y él ya le había contado toda su historia sobre la batalla de Dalibor, sobre Ellaine, todo.

-Somos la carnada Carmen, pero son inteligentes, Ellaine es inteligente.-dijo Lucas sentándose a lado de Carmen, casi, ya que estaba la reja de por medio.

-La quieres mucho, ¿no es así?-preguntó ella, casi afirmando.

-Sí, ella me ha ayudado mucho a lo largo de mi vida.-dijo Lucas con una sonrisa.

-Entonces debemos ayudarla.-dijo una voz masculina en la única ventana chiquita que había, Carmen se giró lo que pudo en dirección hacia la ventanita que estaba arriba de ellos, ya que estaba muy cansada y débil debido a un mago que tenían ahí y la tortura de Jane y Alec, Lucas sorprendido se paró de inmediato olvidando el dolor de sus heridas y miró a la ventana con ojos de plato.

-No es cierto…-dijo casi llorando de alegría.

-Si, es cierto.-dijo esa voz masculina sonriendo.

(En la sala de tronos donde están los Volturi)

-Deberíamos atacar Forks hermano.-decía Caius a Aro.

-No, es obvio que la querida Ellaine querrá proteger a sus nuevos amigos y a su pueblito, y a la familia de Bella también-dijo Aro caminando dando las espaldas a sus seguidores.- Debemos esperar, aún no la atacaremos, calmen por ahora su sed de sangre norteamericana.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos mi señor?-preguntó Alec y al lado estaba su hermana Jane quien mantenía vista abajo avergonzada por tener la marca de su derrota en su rostro.

-Reúnan todas las fuerzas que encuentren, si hayan magos, vampiros, lo que sea para pelear.-dijo Aro avanzando a su trono.-y olviden las diferencias con los lobos, si encuentran, llámenlos a unirse.

-Pero señor…-dijo Alec y Aro alzó su mano.

-Debemos reunir a todos los que podamos, si queremos ganar esta guerra, no será fácil, pero primero debemos terminar con Ellaine y los Cullen.-sentenció Aro.-los demás se resolverán en cuanto ganemos.

Todos asintieron cuando oyeron un ruido proveniente del subsuelo, luego Félix se acercó.

-Mi señor, los prisioneros escaparon.-dijo.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Aro serio y al no recibir respuesta se alteró.- ¡¿Quién era?!

-No lo sé mi señor-Félix se asustó- parecía un mago pero es… diferente.

-Así que sigues vivo…-dijo Aro mirando a la nada, en realidad al suelo.

-Lo atraparemos mi señor.-dijo Félix pero Aro levantó la mano deteniéndolos.

-No, déjenlos ir.-dijo Aro.

-¿No haremos nada hermano?-decía Caius enojado.

-No aún, la batalla se acerca mi hermano, no debemos tener ninguna carga, en algún momento teníamos que deshacernos de ese par, pero nos han puesto las cosas más fáciles, aún tenemos un as bajo la manga.-dijo Aro sonriendo maliciosamente.


	17. Chapter 17 Estén listos

LAMENTO MUCHO EL RETRASO! tengo una explicación para esto: PREPARATORIA, pero ya estpy de vuelta y estamos en la recta final de este fanfic, recuerden que le seguiré segunda parte a esta fanfic en otra. Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, los personajes no reconocidos son de mi propiedad junto con la trama de este fanfic.

Capítulo 17 "Estén listos"

Narra Bella:

Ibamos en el auto y Emmett manejaba rápido, cuando Alex se acercó a la ventana desde su escoba y se asomó a la ventana.

-Bella, no habrá tiempo de explicarle a tu madre, debo hacer que se duerma hasta que lleguemos a Maldragomir.-yo solo asentí, tenía razón.

Llegamos a Jacksonville lo más rápido que pudimos, en auto manejando a alta velocidad, tapándonos con las chaquetas o lo que sea, pero cuando llegamos a la casa de mi mamá, no me importó bajar así como venía, brillando mientras caminaba rápido, aunque perdí la normalidad de un humano cuando llegué a la puerta y la abrí sin tocar.

-¡Mamá!-la llamé.

-¿Bella?-preguntó ella llegando y suspiré, seguía viva, sana y salva, pero estaba, obviamente, muy sorprendida, corrí y la abracé- ¿Bella qué haces aquí?

-¿Dónde esta Phil?-pregunté separándome de ella.

-Está en California.-dijo.-Está de gira pero regresé por unas cosas.-dijo sonriendo, pero cambió su cara.-¿Bella?- parecía asustada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tus ojos…-rayos, creo que cambiaron de color.

-Mamá te explicaré luego-dije y entró detrás Alex.

- ** _Somnolentus.-_** dijo con su varita y mi mamá relajó su cara y cerró los ojos, la sostuve para que no se cayera, Edward entró y la cargó.

-Ahora debemos buscar a Phil.

-No está aquí, está a salvo.-le dije, solo por si Aro nos alcanzaba, solo yo sabría dónde estaba Phil, Edward asintió.

-Debemos salir, los Volturi deben estar cerca.-dijo Emmet desde afuera.

Salimos de la casa y Alex se subió a su escoba y puse a mi mamá en la parte de atrás, la escoba era gruesa para que el mago se siente, luego con un hechizo Alex hizo que en mi mamá se formara un lazo brillante que la sostenía, desaparecieron de la nada y regresamos al auto y fuimos lo más rápido que pudimos.

 **En la casa Cullen…**

Narrador omnisciente:

Renesmee estaba fija en el bosque desde su balcón, ella quería poder ayudar en algo después de todo es mitad vampira ¿no?, pero era sobreprotegida, incluso por la misma maga que los visitó, la misma que ha mostrado cierta amistad con su amigo Jacob, cosa que a Renesmeé no le gustaba, ella le caía bien pero eso no le agradó.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Antara poniéndose a su lado.

-Solo estaba pensando.

-¿En qué?- Renesmee sonrió, era muy curiosa.

-No me dejan hacer nada, no me gusta ser sobreprotegida, me siento… no lo sé.

-Se preocupan por ti eso es todo.-dijo Antara.

-Jacob ya no me habla…

-¡Ja! Lo sabía.-exclamó Antara.

-¿Ehh?

-Te gusta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Él siempre ha sido mi amigo… solo eso.-Renesmee se espantó.

-Claro que no, bueno… si era tu amigo,… era porque ahora es algo más.-Antara sonrió de lado.

-Era porque ya no me habla.-Renesmee se fue y Antara suspiró y la siguió.

-Algún día te darás cuenta, yo lo sé.-Renesmee ya no quiso seguir contra diciéndola, pero unos vampiros llegaron rápido y las atraparon a todas las vampiras que estaban ahí.

 **Mientras el resto de los vampiros llegan…**

Narra Bella:

Nos encontramos de camino a la casa a todos los demás, ahora la única maga era Ellaine pero por nuestra rapidez la dejamos algo atrás, ya .

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Bella.

-Todo bien, solo falta asegurar Forks, no dudo que Aro quiera turistear por aquí.-dijo Carlisle.

-Están aquí.-dijo Edward alarmado, corrimos todos a la casa con Ellaine volando en su escoba, frente a nosotros estaban los vampiros que tanto evitamos, Los Volturi.

-Buenos días, mis queridos amigos.-saludó hipócritamente Aro, tenían a las que se quedaron, obviamente a Renesmeé.- Me temo que ciertas circunstancias hemos tenido que llegar a medidas extremas.

-Aro, suelta a mi hija, ya te lo demostramos, ella no es un peligro para nosotros.-dije aunque obviamente sabía que no ayudaría en mucho.

-Mi querida Bella pero en qué inmortal te has convertido.-dijo y se acercó a mí y me rodeó acariciando mi pelo.-Supongo que tus dones también se han fortalecido.-dijo y se apartó.

-Hemos recibido noticias de que tuvieron una vistita de una desconocida.-dijo Caius, no debíamos delatar a Ellaine quién aún no llegaba.

-No sabemos de qué hablas.-dijo Bella.

-Que mis poderes sean débiles contra ti no significa que puedas mentir Bella.-dijo Aro riendo sarcásticamente.

-Sabemos que la bruja ha dado sus turnos por aquí, junto con sus amiguitos magos.-dijo Caius también sonriendo.

-Fuimos a tu antigua casa pero… tu padre ya no estaba.-dijo Aro fingiendo estar sorprendido.-Y sabes que tarde o temprano lo buscaremos y lo encontraremos.-empecé a tener miedo, también estarían buscando a mi madre.-Así que ahorranos la molestia y dinos dónde está.

-¿En serio crees que te dirán dónde está?-dijo una voz conocida detrás- ¿para que vayas y lo asesines?, ¿le cortarás la cabeza en frente de su hija?-dijo Ellaine con odio en sus ojos.

-Mi querida Ellaine, cuánto tiempo sin vernos.-dijo Aro fingiendo felicidad.-Queridos amigos, ¿no creen que es un buen reencuentro después de siglos?

-Ni si quiera ha envejecido.-dijo Caius.

-Ya sabes que es una excelente hechicera.-dijo Aro sonriéndole.

-Supongo que debo agradecer el cumplido.-dijo Ellaine con ironía.-y también supongo que debo devolver el favor.-Ellaine sacó su varita pero otro hechizo la detuvo.

-Muy buenos días.-dijo el hombre con barba y con un abrigo.-Me disculpo por mi retraso.

-Eustace Ratko.-lo reconoció Ellaine.

-Un placer Ellaine Dragoslav.-dijo él con sarcasmo.-Es un honor conocerte en persona después de tantas leyendas y relatos que he oído sobre ti, conocí a tu padre una vez…

-¿En serio? Él nunca habló de ti.-dijo Ellaine siendo grosera.-De hecho nunca oí hablar de ti hasta hace unos días.

-Rebelde, eres igual a él, terca a más no poder.-dijo ya serio como quejándose.

-¡Dejemos esto! Nos van a decir dónde está el padre de Bella y de paso a la madre.-dijo Félix.

-Eso suena a un aviso de ataque.-dijo Emmett.

-Y lo es.-dijo Aro.

-No van a encontrar a mi padre ni a mi madre, así que les sugiero buscar otra forma de asustarnos.-dije casi gritando.

-Bella…-Carlisle hizo seña de que me calmara y luego se dirigió hacia los Volturi.-Aro, no se ha quebrantado ninguna ley, hemos cumplido con lo que le prometimos, en cuanto a Ellaine fue solo una visita sin ninguna intención de guerra de parte nuestra.-dijo Carlisle en parte cierta, nosotros no buscábamos una rebelión, Ellaine nos avisó.

-De eso no dudo nada Carlisle, pero el problema… es que nosotros sí la buscábamos.-dijo Aro sonriendo- Les advertimos que no damos segundas oportunidades, ahora tendrán que pagar por ello.

Ellaine reaccionó lanzando un hechizo a el tal Eustace y lo lanzó hasta un árbol algo lejano, Jane trató de usar su poder contra Ellaine pero yo hice mi escudo protegiendo a todos incluyéndola, unos cuantos fueron y peleando contra unos Volturi y sus testigos trajeron a nuestras aliadas y a Renesmee de vuelta, Ellaine tuvo que escabullirse debido a que le lanzaron su varita atrás de ella, peleamos por unos segundos hasta que Aro habló.

-¡Basta!-gritó Aro.-tenemos una batalla por comenzar y más nos vale a todos estar preparados, ésta vez no habrá marcha atrás, acabaré con todos los que se opongan ante mí, así que reúnan sus fuerzas posibles.

Ellaine estaba al frente al lado mío y el de Carlisle y Edward, los demás detrás nuestro, Ellaine enojada quiso dar un paso para decir algo pero su rodilla le falló y estuvo a punto de incarse, se quedó semi apoyada en su rodilla con las dos manos, respiraba con dificultad, luego notamos que algo le pasó a su pelo, se estaba… haciendo canoso, solo un lado y la piel de sus mejillas estaban un poco arrugadas, cayó de rodillas completamente y Esmee se acercó a ella, Ellaine se recargó en su hombro.

-Ah, está pasando.-dijo Aro y todos los Volturi rieron.- Se te acabó tu magia brujita.

En un respiro Ellaine se paró y volvió a la normalidad a excepción de un lado de pelo con algunas canas, ya estaba bien.

-Vete Aro, pronto pagarás lo que has hecho.-le dijo seria y decidida.

-Si vas a cobrar todo lo que te han hecho en el pasado temo que,… no soy el único que debe pagar.-Ellaine alzó una ceja, "no puede hacerlo2 pensé, lo iba a revelar.

-¿Qué dices?-dijo sin creerse nada.

-¿No le has dicho Carlisle?-Carlisle bajó la vista ante las palabras de Aro.

-¿Decirme qué?-preguntó ya asustada Ellaine.

-¡Dile Carlisle!- no puedo creerlo- dile cómo es que logramos matar a sus padres.

-Carlisle ¿de qué esta hablando?-susurró Ellaine viendo hacia un lado.

-Tus padres Ellaine, eran amigos de Carlisle cuando vivía con nosotros, les sacó el modo de entrar a tu querida tierra Maldragomir y gracias a él… los matamos.-dijo al fin, lo que evitábamos, ahora temía la reacción de Ellaine.

-Carlisle, está mintiendo ¿cierto?-preguntó Ellaine directamente a Carlisle y éste negó discretamente sin apartar vista de Ellaine quien tenía los ojos cristalinos.

-Cumple tu venganza Ellaine, hacer pagar a aquellos que te quitaron a tus padres, a tu hermana,… a amado Ethan.-dijo cruelmente Aro y Ellaine estaba triste y furiosa a la vez, ví como tenía ya recuperada su varita en la mano, recargada en su muslo, ella forzó el rostro y cuando creía que iba a atacar a Carlisle se volteó y con su varita lanzó hacia los Volturi como una oleada azul con rayos que derrumbó por unos segundos a todos los que nos encontrábamos ahí pero más a los Volturi.

-¡Vete de aquí! ¡Si tanto quieres una guerra será mejor que te prepares porque yo misma te arrancaré la cabeza cuando esto termine!-gritó, jamás creí ver a Ellaine tan enojada y furiosa.

-Lo lamentarán, todos ustedes, manténganse atentos para nuestro próximo ataque.-dijo Aro y en segundos todos se fueron corriendo y Eustace hizo algo con su varita que le llevó a su escoba más grande y se fue. Hubo segundos en silencio.

-Debemos apresurarnos, hay que avisar a los lobos, dejar las cosas bien y yo me encargaré de proteger a Forks, los espero en la frontera.-dijo Ellaine después de unos segundos.

-Ellaine debemos…-traté de decirle y me interrumpió.

-¡No! Solo… ¡No lo hagas!-estaba punto de romper en llanto e hizo aparecer su escoba y montándose en ella se fue.

-Ella te va a perdonar.-dijo Edward a Carlisle.

-Lo dudo, tiene todo el derecho de estar enojada conmigo.-dijo Carlisle triste, jamás lo ví tan triste.-Ni si quiera debería ayudarnos.

-Ella vino aquí porque tenemos a un enemigo en común.-dijo Jasper- De alguna manera somos aliados en esto, no solo nos ayuda.

Entonces nos pusimos de acuerdo algunos para ir a avisar a los hombres lobo, a los Black, y quería visitar a ciertos humanos que no he visto en mucho tiempo, tal vez en serio no los pueda volver a ver.

 **Mientras Ellaine…**

Narrador omnisciente:

Ellaine iba llorando en su escoba, se bajó en medio del bosque a llorar pero no tanto como debiera, solo a derramar unas cuántas lágrimas, por lo menos tenía su escudo para que nadie la viera. Carlisle en realidad no tenía mucha culpa, era obvio que lo habrían obligado, pero le quitaron a sus padres, a su querida hermana, a su amado Ethan, ya no tenía a nadie hasta que se percató en dónde había aterrizado.


End file.
